Once Upon A Spy
by PlathFan96
Summary: A mysterious disease, a summoning home, a job? What's in store for Cammie and Zach after graduation? Why don't you read and find out? It's better than it sounds, give it a chance. The story just wants love and a hug!
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Spy

Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

"Are you okay, Chameleon?" I heard Bex through my comms unit. I was tailing a suspected arms dealer through a market in Morocco, and it was hard enough without stopping to talk so I just gave a nod knowing that Bex would see. To tell the truth, I didn't feel so hot, I almost felt nauseous, but being a spy I blocked it out. If all went well I would be home tonight anyways. The target stopped about 200 feet away, so I walked over to one of the stalls and planted one of Liz's new bugs while I browsed the jewelry. The target was then joined by two other men, before walking into an abandoned building. "Bingo." I smiled as I heard Bex give the order to move in, allowing the team of 50 CIA and 50 MI6 agents to pass me. I could have joined the takedown, but my priority was to find somewhere to throw up. I made my way back to the hotel room I was sharing with Bex and ran into the bathroom. I stayed there for close to an hour, emptying my stomach of what seemed to be everything I had eaten in the past month. After a while I heard Bex come in, she found me lying on the floor beside the toilet. "Cammie? Cam, what's wrong?" she demanded, sitting down beside me. "I've just got the flu or something," I told her. "I'm fine, really. Did everything go down right?" Bex nodded, "we got 'em all. Flights are at 4:30. It's 2 now, we should get going." I nodded and pushed myself up, heading into the other room to pack my bag. We got to the airport around 3, I went to stock up on magazines while Bex said she had to make a call. She promised to bring lunch back with her.

Bex POV

Cammie is never sick, ever. I was her roommate for six years, I know these things. Yet she skipped the takedown, and she was throwing up. This was NOT good, and while most people wouldn't call it desperate, most people don't know Cammie. It was time to resort to desperate methods. Before going to get lunch, I stepped into a phone booth and dialed a number I knew as well as my own. I just hoped he would have his phone forwarded from their apartment. "Hi! You've reached Zach and Cammie Goode. We have lives, and therefore don't feel the need to sit around waiting for the phone to ring. You can talk when it beeps!" I sighed and started over. This time the number was my own, but I know Grant always forwards the phone. "Newman," he picked up on the third ring. "That's a dorky way to answer the phone. Is Goode anywhere in your general vicinity?" I demanded. "And a happy hello to you too, babe. Sure, he's right here." I heard mumbling and then Zach took the phone. "Bex? What's wrong? Is Cam okay?" he sounded slightly frantic and I let a smile sneak onto my lips. "I'm not sure. I foun her throwing up today. I just wanted her to let you know our plane lands at 6:30, you should be there. Cam never gets sick!"

"Okay, thanks. Take care of her Baxter."

"I'll try, Goode," and with that I hung up. Knowing that Zach would be there for her when we landed made me feel better. With that out of the way, I grabbed some pizza and went to find Cammie.

Cammie's POV

Bex came back just in time for the final boarding call. "What took you so long?" I demanded as she handed me a slice of pizza. "I had to make a call," she replied. I figured she had been calling Grant to let him know when the plane landed. I let it go and stepped forward to give the stewardess our boarding passes. Bex and I chatted for a bit, waiting for take off, but once we were in the air I fell asleep. It's not like that was unusual, I mean, I can usually catch up on the missed sleep when a mission is over on the flight back to D.C. This was different, though. I slept for the entire fourteen hour flight. Bex had to shake me awake when we landed. "Cam! Cammie, we're home!" Bex yelled into my ear. "Holy crap, I get it!" I cried, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Bex and I grabbed our carry-ons and sped through customs and security, flashing our badges to anyone who asked for more than our passport. Once we were out in the arrivals area, Bex started looking around. I thought she was looking for Grant, but I didn't see him anywhere. I did, however, see my husband Zach walking towards me. "Zach!" I cried, running over to him. "Hey, Gallagher Girl!" he laughed wrappng his arms around my waist. I lifted my head and his lips connected with mine. "I missed you," he whispered against my mouth. I smiled, "I missed you, too. What are you doing here?"

"I came to say welcome home to my wife."

"How did you even know I was coming home?" Before he could say anything it clicked. "Bex!" I whirled around, "you called Zach?"

"Possibly," she said. "Why?"

"Because I walked into the room and found you lying on the floor. You shouldn't be driving yourself home." She may have had a point. "Wait," I turned back to Zach, "how did you get here?"

"Grant drove me, since your car is here." Bex's head shot up at the mention of her own husband. "Grant's here?" she asked. "He's waiting for you in the parking lot, level 3," Zach told her. "Bye, Cam! Feel better!" she called over her shoulder as she ran away. "Wow," I said. "She must have really missed him," Zach replied, taking my bag in one hand and wrapping his arm around my shoulder with the other. "She whispers his name in her sleep," I told him. "No way! Tell me you have video of that!" Zach laughed. "I wish, she found it and dropped the camera out of a 32nd story window."

"Too bad," Zach said as we headed to the elevators. Once we had gotten into the elevator, Zach hit the emergency stop button. "You realize they monitor when that's used, right?" I asked him. "Cammie," he said. _Crap_ nothing good ever happens after Zach calls me that. "What's wrong? Did you just get food poisoning or what?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I feel fine now, so maybe it was just food poisoning or heat stroke. I really don't think you should worry." Zach pulled me into his arms. "I always worry," he whispered into my hair. I pulled his face to mine and kissed him sweetly. Then Zach pulled away and started the elevator again. We found my car and Zach got into the driver's seat. I had started to drift off to sleep when Zach pulled onto the wrong on-ramp for the highway. "Where are you going?" I asked him, "the apartment is the other way." Zach just looked at me and smirked. "We've been summoned," he stated. "Where?" I asked, confused. "Roseville."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U Note: Okay, so I have to say thank you sooo much to everybody who already read and reviewed and favorited this story already. You guys are absolutely amazing! Everytime I checked my e-mails today my friends were like, "why are you smiling so much?" You guys totally made my day! Oh and I forgot on the first chapter, but I don't own the Gallagher Series or anything affiliated with it besides the plot to this story (and no matter how many times I ask for it for my birthday I don't see my owning the rights to it anytime soon). On with the story!- Emily**

Chapter 2

I was excited to see my mom, I really was, but nothing good ever happened when she summoned us. The last time it was the week before our wedding and she told me Grandma had had a heart attack. The time before that was when Bex was shot, and the time before that was right after graduation when Aunt Abby went MIA. Good news was always shared over the phone, it was usually too important to wait. I wondered what the problem was this time. "It might not be bad," Zach said, reading my mind as always. "Maybe something good happened, or maybe she just misses you."

"I guess," I yawned. "It's a long drive, Gallagher Girl, get some sleep." I nodded and fell asleep in seconds. The next thing I knew, Zach was talking to somebody. I opened my eyes and turned to see Bubble Gum guard (I still haven't learned his name). "Hey!" he waved to me, and I nodded in response. We were here. Zach parked the car and we walked towards the mansion. As we passed the P&E Barn I heard grunts and screams, followed by laughter. I had no doubt that I would be sparring with Zach in there later tonight, I always did. "Cameron!" I heard my name and turned to see Madame Dabney running over. "It's so good to see you dear! You must come by my class later!" I nodded in agreement and she hurried away. As soon as we walked through the front doors I heard girls start whispering to each other. One group of girls, definitely 7th graders, were whispering a little loudly. "Is that Headmistress Morgan's daughter? She's a living legend!" one squealed in Farsi. "If that's the chameleon who's the guy?" another on whispered. "He's the only boy to ever graduate from Gallagher," I replied in French. The girls all blushed and scurried towards the grand hall. I just smiled and headed up the stairs towards my mom's office. Even though I was 21 years old and had been on hundreds of missions (one of which had involved my jumping off a sheer cliff face without any sort of safety equipment or parachute while being shot at and having knives thrown), standing in front of my mother's office still made me slightly anxious. Zach gave my hand a squeeze, I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**Alright, now I realize that this is like insanely short, it didn't look so bad in my notebook. Don't worry, I'll have a new chapter out really soon, if not tomorrow then Friday. I have the first 8 chapters or so written, so there should be pretty steady updates for the next bit. And as I'm looking at my notebook all my chapters are kind of short... maybe I'll squish some of them together. Decisions, decisions... I'm rambling now so I'm just gonna stop. Keep the love and hugs coming! (thanks Faye Cullen-Fraser!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, don't you all love me! I found the time to update today! Thank you all soooo much for all the reviews already. They make me happy! And a happy Emily, is a writing Emily. Anyways, I don't own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does, blah blah blah. On with the story!**

Chapter 3

"Come in!" my mother shouted cheerfully. I looked over at Zach before opening the door. "Cammie!" she cried, drawing me into a hug, "it's so good to see you! You too Zach."

"It's good to see you too, Mom. What's going on? I just got back from Morocco, it has to be pretty important if we had to come straight here." My mom nodded so fast it looked like her head was going to pop off. "Well?" I prompted. "She's back, Cam."

"Who's back?"

"Aby, she's back. She came back!" Ohmygod! She was back. I beamed from ear to ear and hugged my mom. "Where is she?" I demanded. "She's still at Langley, but she's coming straight here in a couple days. I got the call last night. She's back, Cam." It was like a fifty pound weight had been lifted off our shoulders. I turned and Zach pulled me into a hug. "She's back," I whispered into his chest. And then, for some reason, I started to cry. Zach, of course, noticed immediately. "Gallagher Girl? Cam? What's wrong?" Then my mom noticed. "Cammie? Sweetie, it's okay." We all sat down on the couch, Zach hugging me while my mom handed me tissues. Now truthfully, I had no idea why I was crying, but I didn't want them to know that. So, seeing as it's my job to lie, I did. "I-I'm just so happy," I choked out, "all the stress is gone." My mom smiled at me, "oh, I know, hon. She'll be with us soon, too." I nodded and swiped at my eyes. "I figured you guys would want to stay here until she got here, so I prepared a room. Why don't you go calm down there now. It's Zach's old room, like always." The wing that Zach and the boys had stayed in was never used for students again, so we always stayed there. Zach helped me up, and once we were in the hall we stepped into a passage, not wanting to draw even more attention to ourselves. Unfortunately none of the new Gallagher Girls were big on passageways, and most of them didn't know where any of them were. This caused cob webs to form, just like all the times I had neglected them during high school. I silently apologized to the passages for not keeping them nice and clean, or finding somebody else to keep them clean. I would have to work on that at some point. After struggling to get through close to 8 million cob webs, we finally came to the hallway that we were looking for and exited the passageway right outside our room. "Why don't you go lie down for a few minutes," Zach suggested. I nodded and curled up on the bed. Zach layed down beside me, wrapping his arms around me and strokeing my hair. I hadn't meant to sleep, but in minutes I was dead to the world.

Zach's POV

I was worried about Cammie. She never acted this way. Maybe she was just hormonal, though. I sighed, noticing that she was fast asleep. Maybe the sleep would help her. I kissed her forehead and went to get the suitcases from the car.

**Oh god! This is even shorter than the last chapter! I'm so sorry. I'm going to try and write the next chapter tonight. Look for a second update! Review and keep the hugs coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Insert disclaimer here (just look at the last chapter)**

Chapter 4

Cammie's POV

When I woke up, Zach was sitting on a chair watching a soccer game on TV. "Hey!" Zach smiled when he saw me sit up, "how do you feel?"

"Much better." My internal clock told me that it was 6 p.m. and the alarm clock confirmed it. "Did I really just sleep for that long?" I asked. Zach nodded, turning off the TV. "Ya, you were pretty out of it. I was about to go get you some food from the dining hall and bring it back up. You want to come with me?"\

"Sure, just let me fix my hair," I said, searching my make-up bag (yes, I said make-up bag. Macey taught me well) for a hair elastic. Once that was taken care of, Zach and I headed to the grand hall to get some dinner. The sign outside informed us that we should be speaking Spanish, but when we entered the room a table of 7th graders started whispering in English (apparently Madame Dabney hadn't taught them how to gossip about the headmistress's daughter in every language yet). My mom waved us over to the faculty table and Joe Solomon came up to me and gave me a hug. "It's good to see you again, Cam," he whispered into my hair. "It's good to see you too, Joe." I hadn't realized how much I missed him until he pulled me into that hug. Joe Solomon had become a father figure to both me and Zach over the years. One day he would be my Uncle, I just knew it, he was desperately in love with Abby, but we'd always been like family anyways. He gave me away when Zach and I got married, he was the one who called when Abby went missing. I'm surprised he wasn't there when mom told us she was back. Once I sat down, Joe gave Zach a hug and they sat down on either side of me. "So do the two of you plan on staying for a while?" he asked once we had started eating. "At least a few days. Why? You want us to come teach your students a lesson or two?" Zach laughed. Joe, however, was dead serious when he looked at us and said, "it pays to learn from the best." I got a little teary at that. We weren't the best. I mean, sure, between the rest of our team we had taken down the Circle senior year, but that didn't make us the best. Did it? Zach gave my hand a squeeze under the table, and I spent the rest of dinner in silence. We were eating Chicken Parm, but the chef heard that I was back and had made crème brulee. Usually, the Gallagher crème brulee is the most amazing thing in the world. I would give up any other meal in the world to eat it, but tonight, just the thought of it made me feel sick. I had to excuse myself early and jog back to the room. Zach, my mom and Joe all followed and found me sitting on the floor in the bathroom throwing up. Zach sat behind me rubbing my back and holding my hair. I fell back into him when I finally felt that I had totally emptied all the contents of my stomach. Joe handed me a bottle of Listerine, and I swished it around in my mouth for a minute. "What's up with you, Cam?" Zach asked me, "that's the second time today." I shook my head, "I don't know." My mom stared at me for a few minutes, and then it was like a lightbulb went off over her head. "Ohmygod!" she gasped, grabbing my hand. "Cam, come with me. Zach, Joe, stay here. We'll be back in a few minutes." She dragged me to the infirmary and shooed all the people out, telling them they should go observe the P&E Barn and make sure nobody was getting hurt. "Have you been really tired and nauseous and emotional lately?" she demanded, rummaging through a cupboard. "Ya, why?" She finally found what she was looking for and pulled out a box, tossing it to me. "Are you late?" The pregnancy test fell into my lap (why do we even have those? It's an all girls school!). "You don't really think..." I started, but she was already nodding. "Go take it," she pointed to the bathroom. I was too stunned to make any arguments, so I just walked into the bathroom and took the test. But in the five minute wait, my mind ran a 50k. How could this be happening? What if something happened on my last mission to hurt the baby? What if Zach or I go MIA? I can't do any missions for a long time, how will I do it? How do I tell Zach? These thoughts kept racing through my head until my mom knocked on the door, snapping me from the vicious circle. "Cam? Is it done?" I walked over to the sink and picked up the stick. I didn't have to look at it to know what it said, though. "Pregnant," I told her as I opened the door.

**OOOH! Bet you didn't see that coming! And if you did, well, just let me think that I'm a sneaky ninja writer who doesn't make her plans obvious. I'm not sure if I'm going to update tomorrow, I'm kind of trying to think up some new ideas for future chapters. Anybody with ideas about Zammie moments from their earlier relationship, like when they got married or engaged or anything like that, please please please let me know! I'll totally try to include everybody's opinions! I probably won't update again until after Monday because I actually have to study for my exams. R&R hugs encouraged! :)- Emily**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I do realize that it's been a really long time since I updated, and I'm sorry, but I have a life so I don't have tons of time. Enjoy. Don't own anything... yada yada yada**

Chapter 5

Cammie's POV

I couldn't believe it. I was pregnant. My mom squealed and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so happy for you!" she cried. I just laughed. I was pregnant. Me, Cameron Ann Morgan Goode, the girl who had always sworn she would never have kids, just in case something happened, was pregnant. But the bigger surprise? I was ecstatic! As soon as my mom let go of me, I shoved the test in my pocket and ran down the hallway as quickly as I could. "Zach!" I screamed when I got to the room. "Zach!" I flung myself into his arms, laughing. "What?" Zach asked as he caught me in a hug. I noticed my mom quietly pull Joe out of the room, and pulled Zach over to the bed. "I have something really important to tell you," I said. "Okay?" I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant!" I held my breath as I watched Zach react. "Pregnant?" I nodded. Suddenly a huge smile spread across his face (yes, a smile, not a smirk. A smile.) I smiled too and started laughing. Zach pulled me into his arms and kissed me. We stayed like that for a few minutes until the initial shock wore off. "We should go tell Joe," Zach said, "he'll be worried." "Okay," I agreed, and we headed to my mom's office. "Joe," I said when we got there, "we have something important to tell you." Joe started to look slightly nervous at that. "Okay..." I nudged Zach, who took my hand and gave it a squeeze. "We're pregnant." I have never, in all the years that I've known Joe Solomon, seen him as shocked as I did then. He recovered quickly, however, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!" he smiled. We all sat up talking for a while after that. Mom said that I should call Langley and tell them that I'm going to need an immediate reassignment, I won't be able to do field work for at least a year now. Joe asked us to come to his CoveOps class tomorrow. The tenth graders were learning how to execute proper brush passes, and there was no way we were going to miss that.

Later that night, I lay awake in bed, thinking about everything. "Zach?" I whispered. "Zach? Are you awake?" "No," he mumbled, "leave a message." "Zach I'm serious!" I said, shoving his shoulder. He groaned and rolled over. "What?" he asked. "Are you happy?" I asked. "You woke me up at 1 a.m. to ask me if I was happy?" "Yes, and the faster you answer me the faster you get to go back to sleep." He sighed and lifted his head to look at me. "Are you happy, Zach? About the baby?" he smile at me and kissed my forehead. "Yes, Cam, I'm happy. I'm absolutely ecstatic. "The only thing that would make me any happier would be having our fathers here." "Goode," I smiled. He smiled back at me and pulled me down so that my head rested on his chest. "Now go to sleep," he whispered. His breath evened out quickly, and as I was lulled to by his heartbeat, I smiled. At that moment, in that exact position, I was happy too. Completely and totally, blissfully happy, and at that moment, nothing could ruin my happiness. I liked that feeling. I fell asleep thinking about it. I was woken up by my cellphone. It started going off at 7:30, but I pressed ignore without looking at the caller display. That was stupid of me, because once I did it, it didn't stop for the next fifteen minutes. Finally I got tired of listening to the ringing and answered it, "God, what!" "See? How hard was that?" Bex's voice came through the phone. "It's 7:46 in the morning, Bex. What could you possibly want?" "To know where you are. I called your apartment for hours last night.!" "We're at Gallagher," I told her as I crawled out of bed. "Why?" "Bex, it's 7:47 a.m. let me get a cup of coffee and call you back in 5 minutes." "Fine," she huffed, "but any longer and I'll make you stay on the phone all day." We hung up and I snuck down to the kitchen, grabbing 2 cups of coffee. Once I was back in the room, I sat down on the couch (which Zach, Bex and I had carried all the way from Roseville one night.) and called . "So why are you at Gallagher?" she asked. "We were summoned. Zach drove straight here from the airport." "Oh no. What happenned?" "No, it was good news!" I told her. "Really?" "Ya, Abby's back. She'll be here sometime in the next few days!" "Ohmygosh! Cam, that's great! I'm so happy for you!" Bex was so excited. I could picture her sitting, squeezing Grant's hand until he lost the feeling in it. Well, my next bit of news was going to snap his hand straight off. "And there's something else." "What?" I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." There was silence for a second, and then she started screaming so loud I had to hold the phone a foot away so that I didn't lose my hearing. She was so loud that Zach woke up, and he was dead asleep on the other side of the room. Bex was still screaming, when Zach dragged himself out of bed and started drinking the coffee I had set beside him. "You told her?" he asked quietly. I nodded and smiled. He motioned that he was going to go shower and I nodded. Bex finally stopped screaming (it had been 3 ½ minutes. The girl certainly did have lungs.) "Ohmygosh! Cammie! That's so amazing! I'm so happy for you! This is the most amazing thing ever!" "Bex!" I finally yelled, "breathe!" I heard her take a deep breath. "Sorry, it's just so exciting! I'm gonna be an aunt! We have to call Liz and Macey, right now. I'll conference them in!" I waited a minute until I heard the familiar voices of my other two best friends. "I have something to tell you guys," I said. As I said it, Zach came back into the room and sat down beside me, his hair still damp. I squeezed his hand and put the phone on speaker. "Abby's back and," I looked over at Zach and nodded, "we're pregnant!" we said together. I quickly took them off speaker phone as they started screaming (and if you think that Bex was loud, Liz is louder, no matter how small you think she is). After 2 minutes they started babbling about names and baby showers and whether it should be a girl or a boy. This went on for about twenty minutes until Zach walked into the room with fresh cups of coffee and pointed at the clock. Crap! I only had ten minutes to get down to sub level two and I wasn't even close to ready. "Guys," I cut in, "I love you, and while I'm having a tons of fun listening to you, I have to go. Joe is teaching brush passes and we promised to help." We said our good-byes and I ran over to my suitcase, pulling out a Nirvana t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I grabbed Zach and we ran down to the elevators. "Nice of you guys to join me," Joe greeted us as we came to a stop. "I changed my mind. Most of the girls don't know who you are, really, and since you are the experts here, I want you to head into town, blend in and try to ruin their op." I sighed, "So I just ran all the way down here for nothing?" "Well, seeing me is always a plus," Joe smiled. I glared at him for a moment (if only Dr. Fibbs could finish the looks can kill glasses.) and turned on my heel, dragging Zach (who was nearly crying from not laughing at Joe and I) behind me. We took our car into Roseville and parked it outside of the drug store. We wandered around for a while, waiting for the Gallgher van to show up. When we saw it, we ducked into the drugstore so that they didn't see us as they got out of the van. I grabbed a Red Bull out of one of the refridgerators, but Zach grabbed it out of my hand and put it back. "Wh-uh. What are you doing?" I demanded. "You can't drink that crap," Zach said. "Why the heck not?" I asked, reaching for it again. "Because you're pregnant," he replied grabbing my hand, "it's bad enough that you're not going to stop drinking coffee. If you drink that our kid will have two heads!" "More to love!" I argued. Zach was about to say something when he was cut off. "Cammie? Is that you?" I turned around to see Josh standing there. "Hi, Josh," I said quietly as Zach cursed in Swahili. "It is you! I couldn't really tell. It's so good to see you again! What are you doing in town?" He moved to hug me, but Zach stepped in front of me slightly, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Jimmy," he nodded and I smiled slightly. "Zach, good to see you again. So what are you guys doing here?" "I came to visit my mom," I said. I noticed that nobody answered and Zach and Josh were just staring at each other. I took this as an oppurtunity to grab my Red Bull, but my movements pulled Zach out of his threatening stare. "No!" he said, snatching it out of my hand. "Zach!" I whined. "It's not healthy!" "Just let her buy it, man," Josh said. Zach and I both turned to glare at him. "This isn't any of your business. We have to go anyways," Zach said. I looked outside and noticed that the girls were walking around outside. As we were leaving I said something about proving that energy drinks were relatively healthy to drink when you were pregnant. Josh heard. "You're pregnant?" he cried. "Ya," I turned around and smiled, "bye, Josh." We turned and left, Josh staring after us, entering the world of young spies. "Where's Joe?" Zach asked as we looked around. I spotted him on a park bench, drinking a coffee and reading the paper. He was quizzing the girls as they walked, and I remembered my first CoveOps assignment with Joe. Because of him I was the best spy in the CIA. It took all of two minutes to find the girl carrying the coin, and another minute and forty-six seconds to replace it with my own coin. Zach decided to give me the moment and took the car back to Gallagher. I walked over to Joe and dropped the coin into his coffee cup. "I was still drinking that, Ms. Goode." "Ya, well, it's bad for you anyways." "No, it's bad for _you_. Now, would you like to do the honours?" He offered me his comms unit. "Girls, this is Chameleon. Return to the van, you've been compromised." I followed Joe to the van and climbed into the front seat. "We weren't compromised, Mr. S," one of the girls said as she climbed in. "We still have the coin." "Do you?" he asked. The girl opened her palm to reveal an almost identical penny. "Wait," one of the other said. "This penny is from 1997, ours was from '95." I turned around to see that the girl was Mina Henson. She started the same year I graduated, just like all the other girls in the van. "Very good, Miss Henson," I smiled and turned, "but not good enough." Joe smiled at me, most likely remembering all the times (57 to be exact) he had told me that very same thing.

When we got back to Gallagher, Joe took the girls down to debrief and I joined Zach sitting in the Dining Hall, because suddenly I was starving. It was 10 in the morning and I had missed breakfast, and now that I was eating for two I had an excuse to eat like a pig (even though I was probably going to throw it all up in an hour). "Have fun?" he asked as I sat down. "Tons," I smiled, "can we get some food now?" Zach laughed, "I asked Chef Louis to warm something up." "Does that something include bacon?" I asked. "I think so," Zach smiled at me. "Good!" At that moment the food came, and we sat eating and talking for an hour or so. I got sick very quickly afterwards, and spent twenty minutes worshipping the porcelain throne while Zach held me hair. Later, we were sitting in the pigeon room, reading, when Joe came through the "door". "Your mom wants to see you guys in her office." "How did you know we were in here?" I asked as I led the way through the passageways to my mom's office. "Common sense. That's the hardest room to get to, and the only one with comfortable places to sit." Joe replied. I smiled and pushed the trigger that caused the bookshelf to slide away from the opening. "Ohmygod!" she screamed, as I walked in. "You're getting rusty, mom" I laughed as Zach and Joe followed me. "It's not nice to sneak up on people," she tried to make an excuse for herself. "Is that why you teach four different classes on how to do it right?" Zach asked. "You know," my mom glared at him, "I used to like you." I laughed and Zach paled slightly. "Anyways," Joe stepped in. "Why did you call the kids down here?" "Oh, right. I just got off the phone with Langley. She'll be here tomorrow!" Mom looked so happy, and that made me even happier than I had been before. We sat in her office for a while, remembering all sorts of things that had happened with Abby. All the fun things we had done. The time she took me to the circus to teach me how to tail prperly. (Did I mention I was 5 at the time?) The time she found Zach and I in the train car, Sophomore year. The stories were endless, and we could finally share them without being sad about it. We stopped talking when Madame Dabney came in to convince mom that we should start teaching how to properly conceal weapons in your bra (I didn't bother mentioning that most of us figured it out by the end of 8th grade). Zach and I were planning on heading out to the P&E barn, but Joe stopped us. "You can't spar, Cam! You're in absolutely no condition." "Come on, Joe!" I pleaded, "it's not like Zach is going to kick me in the stomach!" "I don't care," he said. "You're not allowed to spar in the barn, and you have to talk to a doctor about other types of exercise first." "You suck, Joe!" I cried grumpily. "I'll get over it," he laughed, "you've called me worse, anyways." It was definitely true. When Abby disappeared I'd called him every name in the book (plus a few I made up), blaming him for her leaving. When Bex got shot, he wouldn't let me see her because she was in surgery. I had yelled and screamed and tried to hit him until he moved. Zach and Grant had had to pull me off of him, and my mom finally had me sedated. So yeah, I would say I'd called him worse.

**Super long chapter. Just for you guys! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! More story! This is a big big chapter! And I will bet you all a bajillion dollars that by the end of the story you will be able to declare me the worlds most sneakiest ninja writer ever! Feel free to admit it in your reviews :) Alright, here we go. You know the disclaimer drill, just think of one in your head.**

Chapter 6

We went downstairs for breakfast at 6 the next morning, because I wanted to talk to Ms. Tigron about a new work-out plan. It was killing me not being active, even though it had only been three days, but when you're a spy that's a long time. I had been doing three hour workouts everyday since 7th grade, and when I started working I did one every free day I had, and we all know that my job is basically just one giant workout. Anyways, we were done breakfast by 6:15 and were in the P&E Barn with the early birds by 6:18 (I ran pretty fast). We sat with the 'coach' for a little over an hour. In the end we decided that I could run every day, and do most of the workouts in the barn, but I could only spar with the punching bag for the next nine months. I think Zach was happy about that one, since half the time I kick his butt half way to Peru when we spar. We decided to for a run after this, and did a couple laps around the track. It felt absolutely amazing, the burn of the muscles in my legs and the laboured breathing when you pushed yourself to the very edge, that is until my body remembered that it was carrying another human being who obviously wasn't a fan of food. At that point I ran up to the room to throw up for 15 minutes. While I was doing that Zach took a shower (he had been holding my hair and rubbing my back, but I threatened to make this baby an only child if he got within 5 feet of me). When I finally felt better I took a shower myself, then I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt. We were heading to the elevators to the sub levels, planning to sit in on one of Joe's classes, when I heard the front door open. "I guess I can't really call you Squirt anymore!" I turned around so quickly my hair slapped Zach so hard it left a mark. "Abby!" I screamed, running to her. "Hey, Cam!" she laughed, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so happy you're back! I missed you so much!" "I'm happy to be back too!" she laughed. "Hey, Goode." she smiled, giving Zach a hug. Just then, Mom and Joe came out of her office, talking, not noticing what was going on. That is until Mom got to the top of the staircase and turned. "Hi, Rachel!" Abby smiled up at her. I've never seen my mom's head jerk up so quickly, and then she screamed. She ran down the stairs four at a time and grabbed Abby in a hug, but Joe just stood rooted in place. It was like he didn't know what to do, and he was stuck to the floor. There were so many emotions in his eyes, but the strongest was definitely love. Abby saw him over mom's shoulder, and her face became a mirror of his. "Hello, Joe," she smiled. They just continued staring at each other for about 30 seconds, before running towards each other. They met on the landing, where Joe pulled her into his arms and held her so tightly I thought he would never let go. They reminded me so much of Zach and I, they loved each other so much. And when I started thinking about that, that's when I started to cry. Quietly at first, nobody noticed, they were all watching Joe and Abby, but then it got much worse. I started to sob uncontrollably. Zach pulled me into his arms, and smoothed my hair back. "It's okay," he whispered, "everything is okay now." Mom walked over and patted my back, and I turned and hugged her too. "She's back," I whispered. Abby and Joe had been making out in the middle of the staircase, but when they came up fro air Abby noticed me. She dragged Joe back down the stairs and pulled me into a hug. "Hey! Don't cry, Squirt!" she whispered. "I thought you liked me!" I laughed and tried to stop, wiping my eyes. "It's just hormones," I finally choked out. Abby took exactly 42 seconds to process this before exclaiming, "holy crap! Squirt's having a squirt!" and pulling me into another hug. "I'm so happy for you!" she whispered. "Now!" she cried, pulling away from me. "I have 4 years to catch up on, but before we all go talk for hours and I kidnap Joe, you should know that I didn't come home alone." We all stared at her confused, as she stuck her head out the front door. "Come on in!" she called to somebody, moving out of the way and opening the door wider. At that moment a man walked through the front door, and stood in the foyer as we all stared in shock. Then, mom fell to her knees crying, and Joe and Abby ran over to her. Standing before us, was a dead man. A man that nobody had seen in over ten years, a man that I myself had seen the grave of, met the man who had killed him. There in the front foyer of the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, stood Matthew Morgan. My father.

**OH! And while I realize this is a short chapter, isn't it completely and totally amazing! Told you I was a sneaky ninja writer! Review please! I'll post the next chapter when I get between 25 and 30 reviews. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here I am again! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys type waay faster when you have some sort of incentive. I really appreciate it, I love hearing your opinions. Disclaimer- you all know the drill. Just think of something funny or charming about how Ally Carter owns it all. On with the show!**

Chapter 7

I saw my mom fall from the corner of my eye, and noticed Joe and Abby with her, but my focus was on the man in front of me. The man whose grave I had thought I had found (when the remains were examined at Langley, though, they weren't his). This was the man I had wished for everyday since I was six years old. The man I had spent most of my high school career searching for. The man who fell off the face of the earth. My father. As I stared, he walked over to mom and pulled her into his arms. They shared some sort of lovey dovey reunion, but I didn't really notice. There were so many thoughts and emotions running through my mind. "Hi, Cammie," he finally said, walking over to me. He went to give me a hug, but I took a step back. I always thought that when my dad came back, if my dad came back, I would run into his arms, crying. That I would be absolutely ecstatic, but I wasn't. I was angry. "Hello," I said cautiously. "Cam?" mom asked, "aren't you going to give your dad a hug?"

"Why should I?" I demanded. "Cam," Zach said, "he's been gone for a really long time."

"Ya, he has. Where have you been?" I turned and asked. "Cammie, you know that I was hunting down and hiding from the Circle."

"The Circle was taken down four years ago," I replied. "WE took down the Circle four years ago. So where have you been?" He looked like he was about to answer, but I cut him off. "Where were you when I graduated? Where were you when I almost drowned in a submarine on my first official solo mission?" I took a few steps toward him. "Where were you when Grandma died, or when Grandpa had a heart attack? Where were you when my best friend almost died from a gun shot wound?" I was standing only inches away from him now, and I started to cry. "Where were you when I got married? Why weren't you there to walk me down the aisle?" I was sobbing now. I couldn't see Zach, but I felt him standing by me, ready to grab me into his arms if I needed him to. "WHERE WERE YOU?" I screamed. He reached out to hug me, saying my name, but I knocked his arms away and hit him. I kept hitting him, screaming the same question over and over again. Finally, Zach and Joe came up behind me and pulled me off of him. I kept hitting them, but Zach finally got his arms tight enough around me that I couldn't hit him anymore. With Zach's arms locked around me I finally felt safe again, and I collapsed into him, sobbing. "Cammie," I heard my dad say, but Zach must have shot him his death glare or something, because he shut up really fast. Mom came over and put her hand on my back. "Cammie? Sweetheart?" I just shook my head, not even looking up. "It's okay," she whispered, and kissed the top of my head. "Why don't you guys go upstairs," she told Zach. He obviously read my mind, just as he had a million times before, because I knew that I wouldn't be able to walk up the stairs, and without my saying anything he simply scooped me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder. "I think I'll go with you," Joe said. Zach squeezed my arm, asking if that was okay in our own silent language, I simply nodded, still not looking up. I was still sobbing uncontrollably, but I heard Abby follow Joe (it was my job to notice things no matter what, after all). We went back to Zach and mine's room in order not to draw attention to ourselves (I have no idea how our little display in the foyer didn't attract a single person. It was really weird now that I think about it). Zach sat down on the bed, rocking me back and forth on his lap as if I were four years old again, whispering into my hair. After ten minutes or so, I was finally able to pull myself together, mostly due to Zach, and we went to sit on the couch across from Joe and Abby who were staring at me with deep concern in their eyes. "Feel better?" Joe finally asked. "No," I smiled slightly. It looked like he was going to say something else, but Abby squeezed his hand and beat him to it. "Alright, you three have four years to catch me up on. Start talking. Oh! And visual aids are encouraged." Joe laughed and stood up, "I'll go get the photo albums from Rachel's office." Once he was gone I took a deep breath, ready to explain myself. "Abby," I started, but she cut me off. "It's okay, Squirt. Just give it time. We'll all talk later tonight." I nodded and her gaze moved to Zach. "And when we talk about it, hold on to her a little tighter so he doesn't get the crap beat out of him until the end, when we can all take a turn." We all smiled slightly. Then Joe came back with the photo albums.

I started with graduation, telling her all the little things that happened, including Macey's nervous breakdown when her straightener broke 20 minutes before the ceremony started. I told her all about my first mission after the Circle was taken down, where I ended up taking down the deadliest drug dealer in Columbia with nothing but a ball point pen (I always figured she'd be proud of that, I was right). Then I talked about when Zach proposed.

**Flashback**

We were in Thailand, looking into a suspected resurgence of the Circle of Cavan. Zach and I had spent the last week arguing about whether or not I should be allowed to go on the mission. I, of course, had won by a long shot by going to the director and giving a very gut wrenching speech about how I was the best agent they had and without me they could possibly lose hundred of agents in the course of the mission. Well, that actually didn't totally work, so I drugged Zach and sent him into the director's office to plea my case. That worked. So we went to Thailand. We were supposed to be there for two weeks. Our cover was that we were a rich couple from Britain traveling through Asia. Because of this we were staying in one of the best hotels in Thailand, the Royal Cliff Grand Hotel (A.N. _This place actually exists, my cousin works there). _Our return tickets weren't exchangeable, but by the end of the first week we were absolutely positive that there were no new cells. We should have called the agency, they would have sent a private jet to bring us home, but Zach decided that we needed a vacation, and since it was all payed for, what better time to take it than now. We spent the first few days walking through malls, feeding elephants and hanging out on the beach. Then, on the fourth night of the second week we had dinner at the hotel in a private room. I thought this was kind of odd, but I didn't really say anything. As we were eating and talking, I noticed Zach was acting a little weird. By the time we made it to the main course I had had enough. "Okay, what's going on? You're freaking me out." Zach laughed quietly. "I'm just a little nervous," he told me. "Nervous? I thought Goode's didn't get nervous."

"Well, we usually don't, but I'm making an exception for the next five minutes or so." I looked at him, eyebrow cocked. "What are you talking about?" Zach smiled and got up, walking around the table to kneel in front of me. "Gallagher Girl, I love you. You are my inspiration. Everything I do, I do in some way for you. I don't think I would be able to live without you." He pulled a little box from his pocket. "Ohmygod!" I whispered. "Cam, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen. "Gallagher Girl?" he asked, sounding slightly desperate. I realized that I was just staring at him. I started nodding. "Yes, of course, Zach!" He stood up and kissed me. "I love you, Gallagher Girl," he whispered. "I love you, too." I beamed.

**End of Flashback**

"Aww!" Abby cried, then punched Joe. "What was that for?" he demanded, rubbing his arm. "Why didn't you ever do anything like that?" she asked. "Because we're not engaged!"

"Not the point!" she told him, and then they started making out. I looked over at Zach and raised my eyebrow. As the kiss deepened and things started getting a little more heated, it was obvious that this interaction needed to end. "Okay! Young people and child still here!"

"It's okay, can't scar a kid that can't see," Abby told me as the disentangled herself from Joe. "No, but I still scar!"

"Schematics," she said with a wave of her hand. "It's really good to be home with you again, Squirt," she said seriously, getting up and kissing the top of my head. "Now we're going to go and-"

"La la la! I don't want to know!" I yelled covering my ears as Abby and Joe walked out laughing. "Abby!" I called out after her, though. She stuck her head back in the doorway. "I'm really glad you're home. I missed you." She smiled at me again before following Joe.

**Okay, so I know that this is kind of short, but it's something. The next chapter is much longer, though. I promise. I'm going to try and update again sometime this week, but I may have to wait until next week, cause I've got plans this weekend. Oh! And I'm sorry if you romantic people out there didn't really like my proposal story, but I'm kind of an anti-romantic. It comes from having horrible tastes in boyfriends, and my only real inspiration was Baby, I Love You by the Ramones, and if you know who they are you'll understand. Anyways, this has just turned into a long and rambling note that most of you will probably ignore anyways. So remember the 3 Rs- Review Review Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, due to all the responses to my last chapter, I'm updating today. This is the last chapter I have already written, so it might be a while until my next update. Disclaimer- you know the drill. Here we go!**

Chapter 8

Zach's POV

After Joe and Abby left, Cammie took a nap. She was pretty wiped after everything that had happened. I couldn't believe she had lasted as long as she had talking to Abby after her breakdown. This baby was really draining her. I had expected Rachel to come up earlier, but she must be busy, seeing as her husband has just reappeared after being assumed dead for more that 10 years. I was worried about Cammie, though. The whole thing with her dad showing up was a lot to deal with, and knowing her, she would try as hard as possible to deal with it alone. I wasn't going to let that heppen, though. I had a plan to call in reinforcements if necessary. It was almost lunch now, so I went down to the kitchen to grab something for Cammie and I to eat. Today lunch consisted of chicken ceasar wraps and jell-O. When I got back up to the room, Cammie was still asleep, so I set down the food and went to wake her up. "Cam," I whispered, moving the hair away from her face and kissing her. "Mmm," she mumbled, curling into a ball. "Cam I brought up lunch."

"Can't I just sleep until everything goes away?" she mumbled. "Nope. Come on, Gallagher Girl, up and at 'em. Your mom will probably want to talk to you sometime soon."

"I don't want to talk to her," she said getting up and walking over to the couch. "Why not?" I asked, sitting down beside her and passing her a plate. "Jell-O?" she asked. "We have a gourmet chef that cooked for the Queen, and he's serving jell-O?"

"You're avoiding the question."

"What question?"

"Funny. Why don't you want to talk to your mom?" She took a bite out of her wrap, chewing slowly, buying herself time. "She wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't she understand?"

"She-" she cut herself off, not seeming to know what to say next. I set my plate down and took Cammie's too. "She's so happy that he's back. That he's not dead. She's not mad or sad or anything. She wouldn't understand!"

"Cam, I don't think that's totally true. I'm sure she's sad he wasn't here, too."

"Well, ya, but she's happier than everything else. She's not sitting in her office, or wherever they are, screaming at him for not being here."

"Cam, you had every right to be angry with him. I'm sure he's not mad at you for being mad at him." Cammie just sat there shaking her head. I felt so bad about how she must feel, I just wanted to take her sadness and pain away. I knew she wanted to be happy about her dad being here, we had only talked about something like this happening a few days ago, but first she had to get out all the anger she had towards him. All the Father's Days she spent alone, or later with Joe. All the birthdays where she had only her mom. They had all left scars, and it would take a long time for them to heal. "I want to be happy," she said, starting to cry a little, "but looking at him just makes me so angry!"

"I know," I said softly, pulling her into my arms, "but I'm sure it will get better one day." She just kept crying. If this was how the next nine months were going to be, I don't know if I'm going to be able to survive. I've been hunted by assassins, fought fifty men at once, I've even been dead for a minute and a half, but nine months of having to watch my Gallagher Girl cry, I don't know if I can take it. It breaks my heart every time. Man, I've turned into complete and total pathetic loser. I'll never be able to live it down if Grant finds out what a softy I've truly turned into since Cammie came into my life all those years ago. He'd beat me to a bloody pulp! As I was thinking this, Cammie pulled away from me, seemingly composed enough to finish eating her lunch. I smiled and shook my head as she wiped her eyes and grabbed a giant spoonful of jell-O. How she could go from bawling to perfectly fine in seconds, I would never understand.

Cammie's POV

I didn't want to talk to mom, or my dad, it just wouldn't go over well. At least not yet. Which is why when there was a knock at the door I crawled into a secret passageway (aka the air vent), while Zach tried not to laugh and answered the door. "Where's Cammie?" asked Joe. I didn't see, but apparently Zach motioned towards my hiding place, because the next thing I knew Joe was laughing hysterically and lying in front of the air duct. "Really?" he asked, "you couldn't find a better hiding place?" "I was in a hurry!" I defended, crawling back into the room. "Did it not occur to you to hide in the bathroom?" Zach asked, smiling. "Nobody asked for your opinion," I glared at Zach. He put his hands up in defense and sat down on the couch. "Your mom sent me down," Joe began, but I stood up and started to walk away. "Cammie!" he said. "No, Joe! I don't want to talk to them!"

"She realizes that, and that's why she sent me. Abby's on her way down too."

"Why?"

"To try and convince you that he's not really a bad guy."

"I already know that," I told him, "but I'm not about to forgive him for not being there for all those years in 5 minutes just because he showed up on our doorstep. I can't just forget all the father's days I spent watching movies with you and mom and Zach, trying to forget that my friends were with their dads doing cool and fun stuff. All the birthdays where you the only other adult. I can't just forget that for the last 7 years _you_ were the only other parental figure in my life! They thought he was dead, they thought he'd been dead for years, and even after that they've been gone for 4 years. We made sure that the Circle was gone 4 years ago. So where has he been? Why did he leave us in the first place?" I took a deep breath, ready to continue, but Joe took this as his chance to interrupt me. "Are you done?" he asked as Abby walked in. "Not really."

"Too bad. Listen. Cammie, I know you're angry and sad and confused, and that's okay. I understand and I'm here for you, just like I've always been, but Cam, sweetheart, you need to give him a chance. He's been gone for a really long time, but he never stopped trying to get home to you, and I know that if you give him a chance to explain, he'll tell you that. Can't you just talk to him? We're all going to be right here with you. You can leave anytime you need to, Zach and I will make sure your dad keeps his distance. Can't you just give him a chance?"

Joe finally stopped and I looked over at Zach to see what he thought about all of this. "Just talk to him," he said, taking my hand, "we've talked about having our dads around so many times, and now you have that chance. If anything goes wrong, Joe and I will punch his lights out, and I'm sure Abby will add her 2 cents as well." I smiled, knowing that he was completely serious and they absolutely would do it. Knowing that was the sole reason I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay," I sighed. "I'll talk to him, but don't expect me to be peaceful, either. If I feel the need to injure him, I will." Abby smiled at me, obviously seeing a mirror of herself. "As long as its not too badly, but I would suggest that you injure Zach and Joe first, if possible. They won't take it as personally as your dad might."

"Fine, and don't expect me to call him dad. It just doesn't feel right."

"Deal. Your mom is going to be really happy about this, Cam." I nodded, not entirely sure if this was really the right thing to do. "You want to come down to your mom's suite after dinner?" Joe asked. "No."

"See you there, Squirt," Abby smiled giving me a hug. "I love you, kid," Joe said as he hugged me. "I love you, too, Joe," I hugged him back.

Once Joe and Abby left we went back to our lunch. "I'm gonna call Bex when we're done eating," I told Zach as I took a bite out of my wrap. "Good. I was going to suggest that you call her. I think you're going to need a whole lot of moral support right now, and I'm sure that over the next few months you're going to have many moments when you hate me, and need somebody else to talk to." I smiled and nodded, knowing that this was very likely to be true. "Are you going to call Liz and Macey, too?" he asked. I nodded, "Gallagher should prepare for an invasion."

"I hope they bring Grant and Jonas with them," Zach said, "I haven't seen them in ages."

"You were just with them 4 days ago!" I told him incredulously. "It feels like longer," he said. And while it would have been fun to challenge this statement, and start an argument that Zach couldn't possibly win, I was stopped by the well known code red sirens. "I wonder who's here," I pondered as I moved towards the entrance to one of my passageways. "Only one way to find out," Zach said following me. "Mom's office?"

"Let's go." When we got to the room outside the office where we used to spy on my mom during school (unfortunately we didn't get extra credit, though), we found out that we weren't the only ones in the mansion that were curious. "Hi, Squirt," Abby whispered. "Who's here?" I asked. "The principal from Roseville High. They want to do a student exchange," Joe filled us in. "So this is going to be a boring, but possibly entertaining, meeting where Mom pretends to be an uppity snob that wouldn't want her school to be infected by average teenagers?"

"Basically," Abby smiled. "Does anybody have food?" I asked. Abby snorted rather loudly at my question, but was rendered speechless when Joe handed me a KitKat. He looked over to see Abby's mouth hanging open. "I'm always prepared," he defended. Abby shook her head as we all settled in to listen to mom argue. It was really boring, though. Everybody was civil and after 20 minutes, the principal recognized that she wasn't getting an exchange, and left. Once she was gone, Joe and Abby went to talk to mom, and Zach and I _finally_ got to finish our lunch.

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm working on writing some new chapter right now. You can look forward to the whole gang reappearing along with Macey's new boyfriend... who could that be? Hmm? I have no idea, actually, but I'm more than willing to take suggestions :) Remember the 3 Rs- Review, Review and Rewind... wait, I meant Review. :) That was lame. Alright, I'm just going to stop typing now, since I've gotten to the point where I'm trying to be funny... REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! New chapter! I really don't have anything to say about it. Hmmm... It's absolutely amazing, that sounds about right. Oh, I'm sorry for all of you that wanted Preston to be the boyfriend, but I'm a big fan of _The Life and Lies of a Senior Gallagher Girl _by _BumbleBee51_ and in that story Preston is a big fat doo-doo head, and therefore I couldn't use him in my right mind. Oh! I took some inspiration from Rookie Blue, Messy House, when Andy meets her mom again. If you watch the show you'll get it right away. Disclaimer- you know how it works. On with the story!**

Chapter 9

When lunch was finished I pulled out my phone and called Bex. "Hey!" she answered cheerily. "Is she there?"

"Yep, she got here this morning." I must not have sounded happy or excited enough because the next thing out of her mouth was, "what's wrong?" I sighed and smiled. Bex and Zach, between the two of them I can't hide anything. It's why we're the best. "She brought a friend with her."

"Like, a boyfriend?"

"No, like and MIA best friend," I told her. "Cam?" she asked. "It's not... he's... Cam?" She caught on quick, I had to give her that. "Ya, Bex. My aunt brought home my definitely NOT dead father."

"Ohmygod!" she stated simply. I heard muffled whispering for a minute, and then she was back. "We'll be there in about an hour. You call Mace, I'll call Liz."

"Bex?" I called before she could hang up. "Yeah, Cam?"

"Thanks." I could see her smiling through the phone. "See you soon." She hung up and I dialed Macey's number. "Hello?" she giggled into the phone after three rings. "Hey, Macey," I said. She knew me just as well as Bex, because I could hear her pushing someone away. "Cam? Hun, what's wrong?" she asked quickly. "Bex is on her way to Gallagher," I started to explain. "Why? What happened? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby's fine," I assured her. "Abby's back, and, well, she brought back a _surprise_."

"What kind of surprise?" she asked cautiously. "My dad."

"I'll be there in two hours. Tell them to clear the helipad." And with that she hung up. "Mace!" I tried, but she was gone. I hing up shaking my head. "What?" Zach asked. "She's bringing a helicopter," I told him flatly. Zach just started laughing. "That sounds about right. She's nothing if not devoted. You better go tell your mom, though. She'll need permission to enter Gallagher Air Space." I groaned inwardly. That meant I might see my dad, which I definitely didn't want. "Fine!" I huffed. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Maybe less."

"Alright!" Zach called over his shoulder. On my way down to mom's office I saw Madame Dabney and Professor Buckingham. "Cameron, darling!" Madame Dabney cried, running towards me (in a very lady-like manner, of course). "We hear that congratulations are in order!" I smiled and nodded. "Have you informed the agency yet?" Professor Buckingham asked. "They'll want to reassign you as soon as possible." _Crap!_ I had totally forgotten to call Langley in all the commotion since we got here. I would go talk to the DC director in person sometime this weekend. Zach and I had built up a pretty good relationship with him since we started working for the CIA after graduation. "Zach and I have a bit of a personal relationship with director Boyd, so we wanted to tell him in person," I said, not really lying. Then I quickly excused myself to go find mom, seeing as Macey would be here in around an hour and a half, and Bex would really be here any time if Grant hadn't stolen the car keys from her. (it's a ninety minute drive from DC to Roseville, Bex can do it in thirty). I stopped by the office, but she wasn't there, so I headed up to her suite and knocked loudly. "Come in!" Mom called cheerily. I would have loved hearing her so happy if I didn't despise the person she was happy about so much. "Cammie!" she cried when I opened the door, obviously not expecting me to be at her door. "Hi," I said monotonously. "I need you to tell security that Macey has air space clearance. She'll be here anytime in the next hour or two." I turned to leave, but my dad stuck his head out. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Stay and chat for a while! Tell me something I don't know!" He was being way too cheery. It made me want to throw up on his face! "Do you have about twenty spare years?" I spat at him. He ignored my not so subtle hint at his abandonment and continued. "Who was that man with you? That you were hugging?" I could have walked out. I should have walked out. I should have waited for Joe and Zach and Abby. But I didn't. In a moment of weakness, I turned and leaned against the door. "My husband," I stated. Short and sweet, arms crossed. "You're married!" I smiled (more like smirked, I am a Goode, after all) at the look on his face. It looked like his head was going to explode. "Ya, I am, Dad." "Wow," I continued, the words suddenly hitting me. "That sounds like a foreign language they forgot to teach here. 'Hey, _Dad,_ how's it going?' 'Can I borrow the car, _Dad_?' 'Merry Christmas, _Dad_!'" He looked like he was going to say something, but I pressed on. "It's not that I can't _say_ them, that's not the problem. They come out of my mouth just fine. It's the whole concept thing. See, I have no idea what it means to say that. I never got the chance. Hmm... I wonder who's fault that was?"

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" he yelled. "That's enough! You have no right to speak to me that way!"

"Ha!" I spat, "I have every right! And that's not my name anymore. I gave up that name a long time ago." I was about to tell him my real name when I heard the front door slam and Bex scream, "CAMMIE GOODE!" loud enough that you could hear her on sub-level four (seriously, Joe and Abby were down there and they clearly heard her). "That's my name. Bye." Before I slammed the door, though, I saw Matthew turn to Mom and say "Goode?" That was gonna be an interesting conversation later tonight. I couldn't wait to add the "oh, by the way, I'm pregnant" comment to the package. Maybe his head actually would explode and my life could go back to normal wacky, instead of this version of wacky that I wanted to drop in a burn bag and forget about forever.

I ran straight down to the foyer once the door was closed, only to find Madame Dabney lecturing Bex on proper use of indoor voices. Just like we were back in high school again. Grant just stood beside her, trying not to smile, until he saw me. "Cammie!" he cried, finally allowed to smile. He came over and pulled me into a hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," I smiled. Grant was one of my best friends. He was the brother that I never got. When we were still in school, and right after, when Zach and I started getting really serious, I didn't know if I would ever get to be alone with Zach, between Grant and Joe. I'm pretty sure they gave the intentions speech together, although Zach still won't tell me. It was really sweet and cute, though! "Do you want me to beat his sorry butt into the ground?" he asked, since Bex was still being lectured. I was surprised she was still standing there quietly. "Not yet," I laughed. "Well you know you just have to say the word, sis." I smiled at the nickname. It always made me feel so much better, so much more loved right when I needed it. At that moment, Madame Dabney _finally_ walked away and Bex pulled me into a giant hug. "First of all, I'm so happy for you!" she cried. "Second, don't worry. We're all here for you. We'll get through this together, just like we always do. Liz is gonna be here around dinner time. Her and Jonas are testing some new car that's supposedly 10 000 times better than the van, literally." I smiled at this since, knowing Liz, it was true. "Macey's flying here on a helicopter. She'll be here anytime in the next hour. Let's head up to the old suite." I suggested. Zach was probably getting kind of worried about me, I had been gone for 45 minutes. It hadn't seemed that long when I was yelling at Matthew and talking to teacher and waiting for Bex to stop getting in trouble (well, I'd been waiting for _that_ to happen for the last 10 years). "Our old suite?" Grant asked, and I nodded. When we got there, Zach was lying on the couch eating cheetos. The smell was absolutely horrid! "Get those things out of here!" I cried, running to the bathroom. Bex followed me and held my hair while I wretched. "I'll go check to make sure the coast is clear," Bex smiled, as I brushed my teeth. "All clear!" she yelled a minute later. I walked out and sat cross legged on the bed beside Bex. "So do you want to fill us in on what happened?" Grant asked. "Abby got here this morning," I started, "and after a little reunion she said she brought somebody home with her. She called to someone outside, and in walks Matthew. Mom started bawling and he ran over to her. Then after a while he tried to give me a hug, and I lost it. I started yelling about all the years he was gone and demanded to know why he wasn't here. And then I got violent-"

"Like, when Bex got shot violent?" Grant interrupted. "Worse," Zach informed him. "Woah," Grant realized the enormity of my break down. I ignored their little commentary and continued with my recap. "Then Joe and Zach pulled me off of him and I started bawling, so Zach took me back to the room. Then just now-"

"What?" This time it was Zach who cut me off. "You talked to him when you went to tell your mom about Macey?"

"Ya, he stopped me as I was leaving and ever so cheerfully went, 'tell me something I don't know.'"

"What!" Bex cried. "Yep. It made me want to puke on him. Then he asked who Zach was. When I said my husband he kinda freaked out, and I said, 'Ya, Dad, I'm married.' Then I realized how weird it sounded saying Dad, and I vocalized my discovery."

"What exactly did you say?" Grant asked. "Wowthat sounds like a foreign language they forgot to teach here. 'Hey, _Dad,_ how's it going?' 'Can I borrow the car, _Dad_?' 'Merry Christmas, _Dad_!'" He looked like he was going to say something, but I pressed on. "It's not that I can't _say_ them, that's not the problem. They come out of my mouth just fine. It's the whole concept thing. See, I have no idea what it means to say that. I never got the chance. Hmm... I wonder who's fault that was?' Then he lost it and yelled 'Cameron Ann Morgan you have no right to talk to me like that!' and I laughed and said I had every right. Then I told him that wasn't my name anymore, and you screamed my name," I said, looking at Bex. "I told him that was my name, and slammed the door."

"Nice touch," Grant smiled. "Are you okay?" Zach asked me. "Ya, I actually felt a bit better after saying all that. Screaming at people you don't like is really cathartic. Plus, the look on his face when he heard we were married, and that our last name was Goode, were priceless!"

"You should have taken pictures!" Bex laughed. _I really should have_, I thought to myself. "It'll be better when I tell him I'm pregnant. I'll make sure to wear a video bug tonight."

We would have kept on talking, but the easily recognizable sound of Macey's helicopter trying to land. "Should we go meet McHenry?" Zach asked. "Are you ever going to call her Macey?" I asked, getting up. He stopped in his tracks, cocking his head to the side and pretending to think. "No," he smirked. I just shook my head and dragged him to the door. When we got to the helipad, Joe was already there "supervising" (which meant he was just being plain nosey). "Hi, guys!" he greeted as we walked over. We all waved, and just then the doors opened. Macey jumped out and ducked, pulling out three suitcases (the girl was still insane when it came to clothes). I thought she was going run over after that, but she continued standing by the helicopter, yelling to somebody. "I think Mace brought a friend," I yelled to Bex over the noise. She simply nodded in agreement. We were right, too. Just then, a guy jumped out and grabbed a duffel bag. Macey and her mystery guy kept their heads down as they walked towards us and the chopper took off again. Once the noise was gone Macey dropped her bags and ran over to me. "Cammie!" she yelled, throwing her arms around me. "I'm so happy for you! And it's all going to be okay. And I'm so happy for you!" her mystery man stayed back a few feet, but I could see him much better now. He was tall, over six feet, with blonde hair and green eyes. He was the complete opposite of Macey, really, as her hair was coal black, she still wore a nose stud, eyebrow ring and four earrings in each ear (her piercings increased when she went under as a hooker in a drug cartel after graduation), and her normal outfits usually consisted of black Docs. This guy looked nice, respectable... How did Macey attract these guys? "Who's your friend, Mace?" I asked. "And why is he friends with you?" Zach asked. I elbowed him in the side as Macey shot him a death glare. "Guys, this is Nick. He's my new partner, we started dating a couple weeks ago, too. Nick, this is Bex Newman and her husband Grant, and Cammie Goode and her husband Scum-bag," Macey smiled sweetly. Nick looked slightly shocked by this introduction (he obviously didn't know Macey especially well yet.), but shook each of out hands in turn. "Or you could call me Zach, like all the other civilized human beings on earth do," Zach smiled as he shook Nick's hand. Nick looked confused, but the rest of us just laughed, used to years and years of Macey and Zach's bantering. They would never admit it, but Zach and Mace were as close as me and Grant. The siblings none of us had, but really did want, even though we didn't know it until we found each other, really. Since the introductions were done, we headed back to the mansion to find everybody a room. Time for another discussion with Mom... Maybe this time it should be Zach's turn.

**Alright, one more chapter down. Hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to send me your wonderful reviews ,they make me smile! Until the next update :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo sorry guys. My computer decided to commit suicide, and I haven't had a chance to get a new one yet, which meant that I couldn't update. I'm so so so so soooooo sorry! I have been doing a lot of writing though; I've got the next like 10-20 chapters of both my stories done, so in a way this was productive. Anyways, you all know the deal, I don't own anything. **

**Chapter 10**

**Bex's POV**

When we got back inside the mansion, we drew straws to see who had to go talk to Headmistress Morgan, and I drew the short straw (and no matter how many times I begged Grant, he wouldn't take my place). So here I am, outside of her office, feeling like I was seventeen again. I make a mental note to make Cammie pay for this at some later date, and with that comforting thought, I knock. "Come in!" I open the door and stick my head in. "Hello, Headmistress," I force a smile.

"Bex! I thought I heard you earlier. Come in, come in. What can I do for you?" I step inside and shut the door. "Well, I was volunteered to tell you we need 3 guest rooms."

Ms. Morgan nods, "it was nice of you guys to come for Cammie. I'm sure she's going to need you."

I nod in agreement. "Can I speak candidly?" I ask.  
"Of course!"

"Due respect, but she needs you too. Cammie thinks that you're going to take her dad's side until they start to rebuild some sort of relationship."

She nods as I speak. "I understand why she might be upset, and I'm not going to defend Matt, but I can't be mad at him. I've moved past that, I just want to appreciate the time I have with him now."

I nod along as well, "I just thought you should know how Cammie feels."

"Thank you, Bex. I do appreciate it. Oh! The rooms!" She turns and checks something on her computer. "There's the room next to Cam and Zach, and 211 and 215. You can decide who sleeps where."

"Thanks," I turn to leave.

"Bex!" she calls me back. "I know you're going to be listening tonight. If you think Cammie needs to get out, I'm counting on you guys to get her out."

I smile genuinely at her, "that's definitely not going to be a problem." And with that, I left and headed back to Zach and Cammie's room. "We're next door," I say sitting down beside Grant. "Mace, you're in 211 and Lizzie'll be in 215." They all nod and I turn to Grant. "Why don't you go get the bags, hon?"

"I'll get them later," he says as he puts his arm around me.

"Okay, let's try that again," I smile. "Grant, love, why don't you go get the bags from the car."

"I'd love to," he deadpans and kisses me as he stands.

"Much better. Zach, go help him."

"I love how you get asked, while I'm simply ordered," he laughs.

"You'd better come too, Nick," Grant laughs, "you're about to be banished too. Grab your bags and I'll show you the room you're in."

Nick looks at Macey hesitantly, but she simply smiles and pats his leg.

"Bye, babe!"

As soon as the door shuts we both turn to Cammie.

"How you doing, Hun?" Macey asks, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm-"she struggles to find the right words. "I'm dealing. I'm happy about the baby, but I'm so confused about everything with Matt. I want to be happy that he's back, but I can't get past all this anger I have towards him."

"Well it's only been a few hours," I console her; "things will get better at some point."

"I hope so. All this stress can't be good for the baby. If something happens because of him, I'll never be able to forgive him!"

She starts to cry, and Macey pulls her into a hug. "I'm sure everything will be fine," she says.

"God, I'm such a mess! I hate this! Why does pregnancy have to screw with your emotions so much!?"

"Because it was thought up by a man with a mean sense of humour?" I guess, causing Cammie to start laughing.  
"That must be it. Okay, enough about my pathetic need to cry over everything. Fill us in on your new friend, Macey."

**Nicks' POV**

At first I wasn't sure what to think of Zach and Macey. Sure, I'd faced her wrath first hand. She'd called me everything she could think of on our first mission, but she thaws. Or at least I thought she did, until she introduced Zach as "Scum-bag". And you would think he'd be insulted, but no, he basically ignores it and calls her uncivilized. They must be close, since neither seemed at all phased, and neither did anyone else. In fact, they all seemed really close. Macey told me about her friends, but no matter how close she described them as, they're closer. I mean, that one girl… Bex! She ordered Zach around like he was her personal slave, and he simply laughed. It was like they're all related. Zach's wife, Cammie, she seemed kind of shy, just sitting back while everyone else chatted.

"So you guys all seem really close," I comment as I follow Zach and Grant out to their cars, "what's with you and Macey?"

Grant laughs and nods at Zach for an explanation.

"McHenry and I have a mutually accepted, civilized hate relationship. Although my wife is convinced that we've got some missing sibling connection."

I nod along, it sort of makes sense. "So what's the story behind all you guys?" I ask.

"Well, Zach and Jonas and I- you'll meet Jonas later- we met in 7th grade at Blackthorne, and have basically been like brothers ever since," Grant starts.

"Cam and Bex met in 7th grade too, along with Jonas' wife Liz. Cam and Bex are closer; since they spent more time together, both on CoveOps track. They met Macey in 10th grade and they've all basically been like sisters ever since," Zach continues.

"We met the girls junior year-"

"I made Cammie late for a rendezvous," Zach interrupts.

"Nobody but you and Cam care about that, Loser," Grant tells him before continuing. "Our school did an exchange with Gallagher, and we trained here for a while. Zach actually transferred here senior year, and Jonas and I joined him for final semester. Zach and Cam sort of dated all through high school, and then the rest of us kind of paired off, me with Bex and Jonas with Liz- since both of them are on research track."

"I guess you could say that we all became spies together. Anyways, Bex is basically my sister. Same with Grant and Cam. We stick pretty close together. That's basically it," Zach concludes, pulling Grants arm and pointing. Apparently Grant forgot what his car looks like.

"So why does Macey hate you?" I ask, and Zach laughs.

"That is a question that only McHenry can answer."

Zach and Grant each grab a bag from the trunk and we all head back to the school.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. I can't even tell you how sorry I am for not updating for so long. Everything has been so crazy lately with school, work and not actually having a computer up until like a few hours ago. However, now that I actually have a computer to update on, I'm going to try and be more regular with my updates. For now, here's the next chapter that you've all been begging me for. Oh, but before this, I want to thank all my loyal followers who have kept updating and PMing me. I don't own anything. Here we go!**

**Chapter 11**

**Grant's POV**

Once we'd gotten the bags out of the car and taken them to mine and Bex's room, Zach and I showed Nick the room that he and Macey would be sharing. We also showed him how to get to the dining hall and the P&E Barn. We showed him the elevators to get to the sub levels, but he didn't have a high enough security clearance to get in. I've never met anybody with a clearance lower than 10, but he was only a 6. He only knows about Gallagher and Blackthorne because Macey got him cleared. When he told us this, Zach and I had to fight to remain silent. I mean, we had level 6 security clearance when we were 12, Cammie and Bexhad it at 9. This Nick guy was definitely losing points by the minute. I made a mental note to remind everybody that he couldn't listen in tonight. The fact that Cam's dad existed was level 12 alone, the fact that he was alive was another story all together. I don't think anyone under a level 20 knows.

Once we had gven the grand tour, we headed back to Zach and Cam's room. The girls were chatting about baby stuff when we walked in, and Cammie looked incredibly relieved to see us.

"Zach!" she cried, "tell Bex that we are not naming our baby Megara!"

"Bex, we are not naming our child after a Disney character that dies incredibly early in her life. That is like the world's biggest jinx!"

I laugh and sit down beside Bex. I lean down and pretend to whisper something dirty in her ear. "Nick only has level 6 clearance," I whisper in Farsi, "now blush."\

I kiss her cheek and she giggles and blushes. She continues on in the conversation, making bets on if it's a boy or a girl, bt I can see her tapping on Cammie's leg. Nobody but a true Gallagher Girl or Blackthorne Boy would notice this. She was using Morse Code to tell Cammie about Nick. Then I noticed Cam start tapping back, and before I knew it they were having an entire other conversation, and Zach and I were the only ones in the room that noticed. I only know that Zach noticed because after almost 20 mintes he put his arm around Cammie's shoulder and tapped out "will you two shut up". They, of course, ignored him and continued tapping away. Y the timethey were done, it was 5:30 and alost time to head downstairs for dinner.

"Nick, my cellphone is in my purse in the room, could you go get it?" Macey asks suddenly.

"Sure," he nods and walks out the door.

As soon as it shuts Bex explodes.

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Tell you what?"

"6!?" Cam exclaims.

"Is that what you two have been tapping about this whole time?" Macey asks with a laugh.

"No, ,just at first. Then we were talking about our last mission. Mace, you know he can't listen in tonight," Cam says.

"I know, we'll just hang out in the P&E Barn and I'll listen in on Comms."

We all nod in agreement.

"Hw can you date him?" Bex asks, "you have to watch every single thing you say, I mean, you're 17 levels higher than him!"

"It's hard, but I really like- Caroline for a girl." Macey covers as the door opens again.

"Here you go Babe," Nick says passing her thephone.

"It's 5:45, why don't we head down to the dining hall for dinner," Bex suggests. "Lizzie and Jonas will be here anytime now."

I follow Bex down the hallway towards the main staircase, ,and we're followed by everybody else. We'realmost to the main stairs when a very distinct "Oopsy daisy!" is heard, followed by a loud crash.

"Liz!" Bex and Cammie scream and run past us, quickly followed by Macey.

**Cammie's POV**

We race down the stairs and tackle Liz in a hug. It's almost like we're back in school again, greeting each other on the first day back from breaks.

"Bex! Cammie! Mace! I missed you guys!" Liz gasps. "I'm so happy for you Cam, but I think I've almost perfected Dr. Fibb's "looks-can-kill" contacts ifyou want."

I laugh and hug her again. "Thanks, but let's see how tonight goes first." As I was saying this the guys finally caught up.

"Hey, Jonas!" Zach greeted him, as they did their little bro handshake thing,, then came to stand with me. "Hey, LLizzie!" he greeted asGrant and Jonas did their own little handshake. While we all hhugged and greeted ach other, Nick stood a few steps back, obviously not wanting to intrude on our little reunion. I nudged Macey wth my ankle and eyed him, reminding her he was there.

"Oh, uys, this is Nick," she said, walking over and taking his hand. "Nick this is Liz and her husband Jonas."

They all shake hands and exchange boring pleasantries, but I don't really pay attention. Suddenly I'm absolutely starving!

"Can we move our little reunion into the dining hall?" I ask, "no name Goode is making it very obvious that she is hungry."

Everybody laughs and we start walking.

"I'lljust put our bags away," Jonas says, "what room?"

"215!" Bex calls behind her, as he heads up the stairs.

"What are we speaking today?" I ponder as we go to check the sign.

"You have to speak a different language at dinner?" Nick asks, shocked.

"Well, ya. How else are we supposed to practice and perfect all 20 lnguages taught here?" Liz asks incredulously.

"20?"

"Or more, depending on your specificpath." Zach clarifies. "Cam, Bex and I speak 30. Grant speaks 27, and Liz and Jonas speak 25 and read 37."

Nick stares at us like we all have three heads, then tuns to Macey. "How many do you speak?"

"25," she shrugs and reads the sign. "Gaelic," she reports.

"People still speak that?" Nick asks

"Well ya, every Gallagher Girl that ever existed does ,and it's still extremely common in Scotland and Ireland." Liz explains and heads inside.

"Liz!" Dr. Fibs cries when he sees her, running over to give her a hug and tell her about his latest experiment.

"Let's grab a table," I say to Zach, and we head over to the extra table they keep in the back corner.

Nick simply stands there, looking like a deer in the haedlights, since he doesn't know what anybody is saying. Macey smiles weakly and pulls him towards our table. I sit down beside Bex and Zach sits on my other side, with Macey across from me. A few minutes later my mom comes in and sits down beside Abby, and Jonas and Liz join our little group. Dinner is Red Prawn and Mango Curry, with Ginger Passionfruit Cobbler for dessert. It was SO good! We all chatted through dinner, avoiding the subject of after dinner. We were just about to leave when I remembered that Liz and Jonas still didn't know about Nick.

"Hey guys," I grab their attention before they walk outside, still speakin Gaelic, of course. "Just to let you know, Nick only has a level 6 security clearance."

"What?" Liz exclaims, "how is he even here?"

"Signed the level 12 confidentiality act," Macey tells them, pulling Nick out the door. Jonas shakes his head and follows them out.

"We're gonna go back to the room," Macey announces when the rest of us walk out.

"Okay, we'll see you later."

They start to walk away, but we wait until they're at the top of the stairs before following.

"I'm just going to run to the room and get all the stuff we're going to need for later," Liz says, running ahead.

"I'm going to go make sure she doesn't break anything," Jonas says, running to catch up to her.

Bex and I laugh and mount the stairs, followed by Zach and Grant. We're almost at the top when, "Squirt!" Abby calls. I turn to see her standing in the doorway to the dining hall. "7:30!" shecalls in a sing song voice with a smile. I glare at her and continue walking. I hear her laugh as she walks back into the dininng hall to finish dinner.

"That gives Liz about half an hour to get everything ready," Grant comments and I nod.

We get to the room and I lie down on the bed. "Why did I agree to this?" I groan.

"Because you have extremely bad judgement?" Grant guesses.

"Because you're a hormonal mess?" Bex asks.

"Because Joe and Abby gave you permission to beat the guy senseless," Zach says, pulling me to sit between his knees on the floor.

"Right."

"I thought our reasons were much better," Grant says.

"Shut up," I throw a pillow at his head, which he easily ducks.

"Okay, we're ready!" Liz smiles, as she and Jonas let themselves in. She sets a computer and four small cases on the coffee table, before sitting on the couch beside Jonas.

"Cam, youre gonna wear a button camera with video and sound so we can all know what's going on."

Jonas hands me the camera and I put it on my sweater, then ti my hair back so that it's nto blocked.

"You'll also have a comms unit, just like the rest of us," Liz says, opening the other cases and handing out the comms.

"Heey!" Macey sticks her in the door. "We're going to the P&E Barn now."

Liz nods and tosses her a comms unit, which she quickly sticks in her ear, before smiling at me and heading back out into the hallway.

"I'm pretty sure that Abby and Joe will want comms, too." Zach says.

"Okay, here," Jonas hands him 2 extra units, whihch he puts into his pocket.

"Alright, I think we're set." Liz smiles, and I groan.

"It's going to be fine," Zach reassures me, rubbing my shoulders like I'm a boxer about to enter the ring.

"It's 7:26, let's go," Bex gives me a hand up.

"You guys remember how to get there?" I ask and Bex nods.

"Did you clear it earlier?"

"Yes, Bex. I got rid of all the scary spiders"

"They are scary!" she says before following Grant through the passageentrance.

"Deep breaths," Zach smiles once they'regone. I nod and follow his advice as we head towards Mom's office. Abby and Joe are already there, waiting outside. Zach hands them there comms, which they quickly put on. Abby gives me a quick hug, "it's all going to be fine." She whispers. Zach puts an arm around me and I lean into him as we wait.

"Alright, we're ready." Liz's voice comes through my comms.

"Good luck, Chameleon," Bex says.

I look up at Zach and then Joe.

"Showtime," Abby smiles and twists the doorknob.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back. I really don't have much to say before this chapter. Just thank you for all your reviews. They make me happy. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 12**

**Cammie's POV**

We file into the office, sort of. (Joe pulls me by the hand and Zach pushes me from behind while I try to dig my heels into the carpet.)

"Hi, Hun," Mom greets me as we sit down on the couch.

"Hi. Where's Matt?" I look around the office, expecting him to step out from somewhere.

"He's on his way," she smiles, and then there's a knock on the door. Come in!" she calls.

The door opens and in walks… Joe?

"Matt, good you're here," Mom smiles as he takes off the wig, colour contacts and face putty.

"Hello," he greets everybody, and sits down beside Mom in an armchair. We sit there awkwardly for a few minutes, everybody eyeing each other silently, until Abby breaks the silence.

"So… somebody needs to pick a topic."

"I've got one," Matt says. "What did you say your name was?" he asks Zach.

_Here we go_, I think.

"Zachary Goode."

He nods and looks at me. "Goode. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes."

"Really? I don't think you do. I don't think you realize what he is."

"Hey!" I start to stand, but Joe and Zach both clamp onto me. "I know exactly who he is! He's my husband!"

"His mother tried to kill me!" he yells.

"Matt," Joe jumps in.

"No, Joe. This isn't your place," Matt snaps.

"Not my place?" Joe demands. "That's a joke, right? If anything it's not your place. You're the one that walked away. You have no idea what these two have gone through!"

Abby puts a comforting hand on his leg, trying to stop him from punching Matt in the face.

"What they've been through? I was hunted for 6 years by _his_ mother!" Matt yells.

_Oh cry me a river why don't you_. "I was hunted for four years!" I yell back. "And it was ten thousand times harder for me! I was in high school!" Matt tries to speak, but I keep going. "I ran away to find you, to find answers and they got me. I still don't know what happened that summer!"

"And whose fault is that?" he asks, eyeing Zach.

"Zach gave up everything for me! He went halfway around the world to find me! You have no idea what he went through!"

"Then why don't you enlighten me?" he spits at Zach.

"My mother tried to kill me for years after she found out that I was with Cammie. We were the ultimate catch to the Circle. Bring us in and you automatically became somebody important," Zach explains.

"And let me guess, you kept Cammie safe all those years?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what he did, actually." Abby jumps in. "That boy jumped in front of bullets for her. He tried to help her get back her memories. He made sure nothing ever happened to her again."

"When I came back," I say, "he was my rock. He never left my side." I smile up at Zach and take his hand, then look Matt straight in the eye. "He's the reason I'm still here."

"Zach was the one who killed Catherine," Mom says, "he's the reason Cammie is safe, the reason you could come home."

"So, yes, I do know who Zach is," I say. "He's my husband, and the father of my baby, and he loves me." I smile up at Zach who smiles back at me and nods.

"B-baby?" Matt asks, and I nod. "You're pregnant?"

"Ya, I am."

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" he starts to smile.

"No."

The smile turns to a frown.

"No, because that would make you my dad, and that's really not something I'm about to accept. You're simply the man that helped to create me, a father, but not my dad. A dad teaches you life lessons, and takes care of you, and walks you down the aisle at your wedding." Tears well up in my eyes. "A dad protects you from an organization trying to kill you, he doesn't walk out and try to save himself."

"That's not what happened," Matt says softly, reaching out to touch my knee.

"That's exactly what happened!" I yell, jerking my leg away. "Just admit it! You left to save your own skin and left us to deal with the consequences! The first time they tried to get me, it was Joe who put me in a safe house. The second time, he was the one that sat with me day and night, waiting for me to wake up. He was the one who stood at the window and cried. Joe was in a coma for months after trying to protect me from Catherine. Joe fought the Circle beside us, he kept me safe. Where were you?" Tears slide down my cheeks as I speak. "Joe was at every birthday party, every holiday. He walked me down the aisle and gave me away at my wedding. He bought me my first car when I graduated, ran the back-up team on my first mission. He was there. I understand why you couldn't come back when the Circle was still out there, but I don't understand why you didn't come back afterwards, and I definitely don't understand why you left in the first place."

Zach wraps an arm around my shoulders and I turn into him, while Joe takes my hand.

"Cammie, I had to go," Matt tries. "I had orders. You know how it is with the agency-"

"Don't lie to her!" Abby cuts him off. "We all know that you weren't ordered to go. You were on a desk and banned from getting anywhere near that case. I was in the room when you got the orders. You left because you wanted to; so don't blame this on the agency."

"That's not what happened."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Abby demands.

"No, but I didn't want to leave."

"This is too much, I can' do it!" I cry and stand up to leave.

Before anyone can move Matt stands up and grabs me.

"Cameron, please. You have to believe me!" he pleads, shaking my shoulders.

"Let me go," I say, trying to pull away.

Zach is on his feet now. "Let her go," he growls.

"Don't speak to me!" Matt yells at him. "You are worthless to me. As far as I'm concerned you're as bad as she was and Cameron is better off without you!"

"Hey!" I yell, "You don't get a say, now let me go!" I try to push him off again, but his grip tightens on my shoulders.

"Not until you listen to my side," he yells.

"You're hurting me!"

These words throw everybody into action. The bookcase moves as Bex and Grant walk in. Mom stands and puts a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"Honey, please, calm down," she tries to soothe him.

"No!" he yells, and I flinch, "you need to hear my explanation!" His grip tightens again and I yelp in pain. At the same time, Zach and Joe move in. Joe gets behind him and puts an arm around his neck.

"Let her go, Matt," he says, "before you do something you'll regret."

"Let go of me!" Matt yells and whacks his head into Joe's face.

"Joe!" I scream as he falls backwards and hits his head on a bookshelf. Abby runs over to him, and upon seeing that he's unconscious she loses it.

"What is wrong with you!?" she yells. "Let Cammie go!"

The pain in my shoulders is crushing, debilitating even. I whimper in pain, and Zach and Grant lose all control. Zach punches him in the face as Grant kicks his legs out from under him, but when he falls he pulls me down with him, and his grip doesn't loosen. I try to move, but when I land he knees me in the stomach, despite my best efforts to protect it, and I scream in pain. Bex gives him a good kick in the ribs and he finally lets go. I try to crawl away, but the pain is too much, and I collapse, crying. I feel someone grab my waist and I start to struggle, suddenly flooded with memories of DC, when the Circle attacked me and Abby got shot.

"No!" I scream and try to roll away.

"Cam! Sis!" Grant calls to me, and I stop struggling. His arm slips around my waist again, and he lifts me to my feet. I take in the situation. Zach, Bex and Abby are fighting Matt, trying to keep him away from me. Joe is still lying on the ground unconscious and Mom is simply standing there, watching as her husband tries to fight his way towards me, as her sister tries to get a napotine patch on him.

"Get her out of here!" Zach yells to Grant as the door is thrown open to reveal Macey.

"Come on!" she yells and Grant helps me over to her, slamming the door behind him. "I got her as soon as I could," she explains as Grant lets me sit, leaning against the wall. "I called the helicopter back; you need to get to the hospital."

I'm about to protest when I feel a sharp pain in my stomach where I got kneed.

"Ow," I whimper.

"See? Let's go." Macey goes to help me up, to put an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't touch her shoulders!" Grant cries. "She's got severe bruising from where he grabbed her."

"Joe needs help too," I gasp. "He got knocked unconscious."

Macey nods. The door opens a second later and Zach rushes to my side.

"Are you okay?" he asks, pulling me towards him and I shake my head. "What? What's wrong?" Both he and Bex demand.

"My stomach," I say, "he kneed me in the stomach."

They all share a look.

"Get Joe," Macey tells Grant, "we're going to the hospital."

Zach lifts me into his arms, careful to avoid hurting my shoulders anymore. I lean my head on his shoulder and put a protective hand over my stomach.

"Zach," I whisper through my tears.

"I know," he says, "but it's going to be fine. I promise."

God I hope he's right. I don't think I could take it if anything happened to this baby. We head out to the helicopter pad, and find that the chopper is already there, ready to take off again. Macey and Bex climb in, and Zach hands me to them before allowing Abby to climb in and helping Grant to pass Joe up. Zach jumps in after and sits down, pulling me onto his lap. Bex sits on Grant's lap beside us, holding my hand like the amazing best friend she is. Mace sits up in the cockpit, and Abby sits across from us, Joe's head in her lap. As the helicopter takes off, the only thing I can think is, _please, please let my baby be okay._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long, but things have been absolutely crazy with work. I'm working 5 days this week, so I probably won't be able to update, but I'll try. Anyways, here's the latest chapter, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

**Cammie's POV**

The helicopter takes us to the CIA hospital in DC. Halfway there Joe woke up yelling my name.

"She's right here," Abby assures him, but while y presence calms him for a second, one look at me makes him very anxious, very fast. I am curled up on Zach's lap, crying into his shoulder and holding my stomach.

"Cammie? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asks, trying to situp while Abby pushes him back down.

I shake my head, not wanting to say it out loud.

"He kneed her in the stomach before any of us had the chance to grab her," Bex says, still holding my hand.

We're all silent. Everybody thinking the same thing, but nobody wanting to put it into the universe, especially not me. When the helicopter lands 30 minutes later, there's a doctor and a bunch of nurses waiting for us. They help Joe out first and get him to sit on a gurney while a nurse checks to see if he has any serious injuries or a concussion. Everybody else climbs out after him, until only Zach and I remain. I look up to see a doctor standing at the door.

"I'll take her," he says and holds out his arms, but I grab onto Zach for dear life.

"No, you won't," he says.

"You can't carry her and climb down at the same time," says the doctor.

"Daddy," I whisper ever so slightly.

"You okay, Joe?" Zach calls over.

I see Joe nod and start jogging over. Zach carefully passes me down to him, trying not to hurt m shoulders.

"We need to get her down to the pre natal ward," the doctor says, pointing to a gurney.

I shake my head. I don't want anyone else to touch me, I don't want new people.

"For the baby, Sweetheart," Joe tells me and I take a deep breath, before nodding.

Joe sets me down on the gurney and Zach and Grant stand on either side.

"We'll wheel her down," they say.

The doctor shrugs, obviously realizing that my family was going to be extremely overprotective.

"Bex!" I call out tentatively before we move.

"Right here," she steps up on the side of the gurney and takes my hand. "It's going to be fine. Let's go."

The boys wheel us into the elevator. We're followed closely by Joe, Abby and Macey, and the doctor, who presses the button to get us to the pre-natal ward.

"She's going to need a female doctor," Abby says.

"I'm afraid we don't have one on call," the doctor says.

"Then I suggest you get one here very quickly, because I can guarantee that if you try to get anywhere near her you'll end up flat on your back," Macey growls.

"I'll call someone while the nurses get you set up," he says to me.

I nod, trying to stay alert, but failing. My father hurt me. My father crushed my shoulders, trying to make me listen and hurt- a sob escapes me as I think about my poor defenceless baby. Why didn't I move quicker? Why didn't I try harder to keep my balance? Why didn't I call back up when I first started to suspect something was off? Why did I go? All these questions fly through my brain, and every few seconds a new one pops up, but there's one that sticks out more than all the others. Why didn't Mom do anything?

"Cam?" Bex' voice pulls me from my thoughts. "How you doing?"

I nod, unable to really form words yet.

"Almost there," the doctor says, leading us down a hallway to a large room with about ten nurses in it. Three of them are men. Abby takes one look at my face and hops into action.

"You, you and you," she points to them, "get out."

They look slightly shocked at this, and turn to the doctor, who nods, before walking out.

"One of the nurses is going to give you an ultrasound while I call my replacement," the doctor says before walking out.

A girl around the same age as me steps forward with the ultrasound machine.

"Hi, I'm Kayla," she smiles.

I don't say anything, simply reaching for Zach's hand.

"It's okay," he whispers, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Can you lift you shirt up and unbutton your jeans?" She turns to the others, "we'll just be a few minutes if you want to wait outside."

"We're good," Bex replies icily.

Kayla looks a little surprised, I simply nod and pull my shirt up like she asked. She squirts the gel onto my stomach and turns on the machine, moving the wand around.

"Alright. So it looks like you're about 8 weeks along," she smiles. She flips a switch on the machine and a rapid, rhythmic thumping fills the room. "That's your baby's heartbeat," she smiles.

"You mean, it's okay?" I ask

"It looks like it's doing great."

I start crying again, but this time they're tears of joy.

"We're going to take some blood and do some extra tests just to be sure, though," a woman walks in. "I'm Dr. Roth," she smiles and extends a hand. "You must be Cameron. And you must be her overprotective entourage," she smiles at everybody else. Kayla wipes the gel off my stomach and goes to get a needle.

"I'm Zach, her husband."

"Grant, he brother."

"Bex, her sister-in-law." (we always say that when we're introducing each other, that way it doesn't sound so weird)

"Macey, her best friend."

"Abby, her aunt."

"Joe."

"You don't have a designation?" Dr Roth smiles and shakes his hand.

"Godfather."

"Make a fist," Kayla instructs.

I do, and she draws some blood. As she's walking out she almost gets run over by Liz and Jonas.

"Cammie!" Liz cries, running over.

"Are you okay? Is the baby okay? You're smiling so I guess so," she rambles.

"I'm fine, Lizzie." I assure her. "It's just my shoulders."

"What's wrong with your shoulders." asks Dr. Roth, coming back over.

"What level clearance do you have?" Abby asks.

Dr. Roth motions for the other nurses to leave and then closes the door behind them.

"Thirty. Your maiden name is Morgan and your father returned a week ago after being MIA for 20 years."

"Hr crushed my shoulders," I say.

"Matthew?"

I nod.

"Can you get your shirt off?"

I nod, and with Zach's help, work my arms out of the sleeves. Once he's pulled the shirt over my head, Dr. Roth slides my bra straps down to get a better look. My shoulders are already turning black and blue, and every movement sends a shooting pain through my body.

"They're not broken," I tell her. I've broken enough bones to know.

"No. Just extremely bruised. I'm going to get you some pain killers, then you should try to get some sleep."

She walks out and Liz grabs a bag from Jonas.

"We brought you some clothes," she smiles and pulls one of Zach's t-shirts and a pair of comfy shorts.

"Thanks," I smile.

"We're going to find some chairs to bring in here," Abby says, pulling Joe out of the room.

"We're going to go find some decent food and coffee," Bex and Macey say and walk out, followed by Grant.

"We'll go help," Liz smiles and pulls Jonas behind her. He closes the door as they leave.

"You want to change?" Zach asks and I nod, swinging myself off the bed. Zach helps me pull on the shirt and I change into the shorts before climbing back into the bed. Dr. Roth walks back in with a glass of water and some pills.

"I figured you wouldn't go for the drip," she smiles.

"Good guess."

I swallow the pills and hand the empty glass back to her.

"Get some rest. I'll be back when the blood tests are done." She walks back out.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zach asks, helping me fix my pillow.

"Not yet."

He nods, knowing that I'll talk when I'm ready. He pulls a chair over to sit beside me, but I pat the bed.

"Please," I say, moving over.

He kicks off his shoes with a smile and lies down beside me. I rest my head on his chest and he wraps an arm around my waist.

"Go to sleep," he whispers. "I'm not going anywhere."

I smile and feel my eyes close. I have a feeling Dr. Roth gave me more than just pan killers...


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm back. The usual apologies. Everything has been so insanely crazy with work lately, that's what happens when you're a cook around Christmas. Anyways, my schedule has died down now so I hope to be updating more. On with the chapter.**

**Chapter 14**

**Cammie's POV**

When I wake up, Zach's still lying beside me, but the room is much fuller than when I fell asleep. Chairs are scattered around the room, filled with my sleeping family. Grant is lying in a reclining chair with Bex inhis lap, as are Joe and Abby. Macey found a bunch of yoga mats somewhere and is sleeping on the floor, and Liz and Jonas found pillows and blankets and are sleeping comfortably in chairs. My internal clock tells me that it's 6 a.m. which means I slept through the night. I check the sheets to make sure I didn't bleed during the night, a sure sign of a miscarriage, and breath a sigh of relief when I see that they're still white as snow. I feel Zach stir beside me, starting to wake up.

"Hey," he smiles at me. "How you feeling?"

"Good," I smile back. "No more cramping, no bleeding and my shoulders feel a bit better."

"I'm glad," he smiles and gives me a quick kiss.

"You're awake!" Bex cries, jumping up and waking everybody else up. "Thank God! We were so worried about you!"

"How you doing, Pumpkin?" Joe asks, coming to stand beside me.

I've noticed him calling me things like that alot lately, Pumpkin, Sweetheart. He's becoming alot more open with the father-daughter PDA, and I have to admit that while it freaks me out, it's pretty nice.

"I'm okay. No more excruciating pains."

"How are the shoulders?" Abby asks.

"Reduced to a dull ache. Nothing a little ibuprofen won't fix."

Everybody nods their approval, and we merge into idle chit chat for a little while, until Bex' and mine's stomachs make very loud demands.

"We're going to get food," Grant announces, "anything you specifically want?"

"Tacos!" I yell, making everybody laugh.

"What?" I demand. "The baby wants what the baby wants. Don't judge her!"

Grant holds his hands up in surrender and promises to bring back a taco, before grabbing Bex and leaving.

"We're going to go and find your doctor," Jonas says, heading towards the door with Liz.

"Ya, she wanted to know when you were awake."

I nod as they leave, and then look around the room. Only Joe, Abby, Macey, Zach and I remain, leaving a very prominent face missing.

"Abby?"

"Ya, Squirt?" she says, coming to stand beside the bed.

"Where's mom?"

"She's at the mansion, with your dad. We gave him a pretty good beating before anybody could hit him with a patch. She wanted us to call her when you woke up."

"She's at the mansion?" I ask, almost shocked. "I was rushed to the hospital in fear that I was having a miscarriage," I start to get angry. "And she stays behind because her husband has a few bruises? The same husband that could have caused said miscarriage!"

"Cam, it's not like that," Abby defends.

"Then what's it like? Please, enlighten me."

"Try to understand, Cam," Joe steps forward. "What if Zach went missing for twenty years and suddenly showed up again? Wouldn't you want to stay with him?"

"Not if he hurt my only child!" I'm basically yelling now. I just can't understand why she chose him over me. It's always been just the two of us, then he shows up and suddenly I'm nothing. "I knew this would happen!"

"Cam," Zach takes my hand, "she's not choosing him over you. She just knows that there's all of us here for you, and wants somebody there for your dad. I'm sure she's still worried about you."

"I don't doubt that she is, but-" I stop, not sure if I want to talk about it.

"But what?" Macey prods.

"When Matt grabbed me, when he pulled me to the floor, she just stood there." A tear slips down my cheek. "She just stood there and watched, she didn't even try to stop him or help me. She just froze. Why didn't she do something?" My tears are flowing freely now, and Zach pulls me into his arms, stroking my hair.

"Oh, Cam," Abby takes my hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Cam?" Liz and Jonas are back and at the sight of my tears Liz runs across the room to me.

"I can come back in a few minutes," Dr. Roth says, turning to leave, but I stop her.

"No, it's fine. Come in." I wipe my eyes and smile. "Just hormones."

Dr. Roth nods, I don't think she's really falling for it, but she doesn't say anything.

"I got your blood tests back and everything seems normal. I'm going to give you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins, and I'd like you to take some calcium and iron supplements, just until you reach your second trimester. How are your shoulders?"

"Fine. Nothing a little ibuprofen can't fix."

She nods and writes something on my chart.

"Alright, everything here looks good. If nothing changes you can go home tonight."

I nod and thank her as she leaves. I look around and notice that Joe is gone.

"Abby, where did Joe go?" I ask.

"Um... he went to make a call."

And then I hear it.

"DON'T 'BUT JOE' ME! YOU'RE SLOWLY KILLING HER! SHE'S GOT HERSELF CONVINCED THAT YOU LOVE HIM MORE!"

"Is he talking to-?"

"Yep," Abby nods.

"He's really mad at her."

"Well you're really important to him, Squirt. He hates seeing you hurt. Do you remember after I got shot, when the circle tried to grab you?"

I sigh, "he wouldn't leave my room, and when everybody was asleep he would cry. I remember from when I was kind of fading in and out of conciousness."

Abby nods.

"I DON'T CARE IF HIS HEAD GOT CHOPPED OFF! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE! SHE WAS TERRIFIED!"

"I don't think terrified is very accurate. Frightened, maybe, but-"

"Cam," Zach interrupts, giving me his "wanna-give-that-one-another-try" look.

"Okay, maybe I was terrified."

He smiles and kisses my head. It was at that moment that Joe walked back into the room.

"So?" he smiles. "What's the verdict?"

"I should be able to leave tonight."

Joe nods and takes a seat beside Abby.

"We come bearing edible food!" Bex cries, skipping into the room waving food bags around.

"And a taco for the crazy pregnant lady," Grant smiles, handing me a Taco Bell bag.

"I'm not crazy!" I cry pulling out my taco and dumping hot sauce all over it.

"That's gross!" Liz cries, but I simply shrug and take a bite.

"Delicious!" I smile.

"You're a fruitcake," Grant shakes his head as he hands out pancakes and hashbrowns.

"Shut up!" I yell, tossing a crumpled up napkin at his head.

"I really don't think that would do much damage Ms. Goode."

"Director!" I cry as my family scrambles to their feet.

"At ease," he smiles. "How are you doing, Cameron?"

"I'm much better, thank you."

"I hear you have some exciting news."

"Ya, we're pregnant." Zach smiles.

"Congratulations! I'm guessing you'll want to be reassigned as soon as possible."

"Yes, I suppose so," I sigh.

This causes the Director to laugh.

"Now, now. I think I've found you the perfect spot. It seems a certain teacher has requested some time off and will be in need of a replacement."

I look over at Joe and raise an eyebrow and he nods.

"Would you be willing to take over as the new Covert Operations Instructor at the Gallagher Academy? Now I would understand if you didn't feel you could, due to the events of yesterday-"

"No, no! I would love to take the job!" I cry.

"_We_ would love to take the job," Zach steps up.

The Director smiles, used to our inability to be separated from each other.

"I'm glad. You'll start in two weeks. Feel better soon."

And with that he waves and leaves.

"Where are you going?!" I demand, turning to Joe.

**That's all for now. BTW- SO EXCITED FOR TUESDAY! Les Miserables is coming out! WOOHOO! Okay, Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi guys... If any of you are still out there. I am so sorry that I haven't updated since December. I've been slammed at work, and stuck in the black hole that we all know as writers block. Its a horrible place to be, for those of you who have never experienced this before. However, I will now be working day by day trying to finish this story. Since it's been so long I'll just remind you what's going on. Cammie found out she's pregnant, and her father came home (finally and sort of...) and during a family meeting things went south and Cammie ended up getting hurt. They are in the hospital and Cammie and Zach were just offered Joe's job...

Chapter 15

Cammie's POV

"Where are you going?" I demand, whirling around to look at Joe. "Calm down, Cam. We were going to wait a couple days to tell you, considering the circumstances."

"I think now would be a better time to share," I glare at him.

"I'm taking some time off-"

"Really? Cause I never would have guessed that," I interrupt sarcastically.

"I'm taking time off with Abby, so that we can reconnect and get to know each other again, after all these years apart. We're going to leave once things are more settled with your father."

"Well that's straight out of the cheesiest romance novel you can find," I say before smiling at them. "But I think that's great. You know the only thing that would have made it better?"

"If one of us had told you before the Director of the CIA?" Abby guesses with a smile, as she passes out boxes of food.

"Ya," I smile and take a bite of my taco.

"We'll make sure to do that next time," Joe assures me.

"Good plan. Can I leave yet?" I ask as a nurse comes in to check my charts.

"I'm not sure, Mrs. Goode. If you'd like, I can go get your doctor," she smiles.

"That would be great," I smile back at her, icily.

"So, Mrs. Goode," Grant smiles.

"I will not hesitiate to break every bone in your body," I growl at him, starting to get up.

"Okay!" Zach grabs my waist, pulling me back into bed. "Let's try to avoid killing people until we're out of the hospital, if only because it'll be easier then."

"I'd have to side with your husband on that one," Dr. Roth smiles, walking through the door. "Now, I was here literally 15 minutes ago and told you that I wanted to keep you under observation until tonight. Did you think I was going to change my mind about that within that 15 minutes, or were you hoping that I hit my head off something and forgot?"

"I was hoping you would make a deal," I say.

"I'll humour you."

"Let me leave now, and I promise to stay in town all day, and come back for a check-up before we leave tonight. I think we both know that if anything happens, these losers will have me back here, kicking and screaming, before you can say 'takedown'. Deal?"

Dr. Roth thinks for a few minutes before finally nodding.

"Alright, fine. You can leave now. But I want you back here by 4:30 so I can do an ultrasound and a quick check-up. And you," she turns to Zach, "you better watch her like you watch a tail before the final takedown."

Zach nods solemnly, I highly doubt he needed the warning, he's going to be watching me like you watch a terrorist during oversea transfer. She nods back and goes to find my discharge papers. While she's gone I change into a pair of yoga pants and a black t-shirt, and Bex and Grant go call a couple cabs.

"I have to head home," Macey says, giving me a hug. "I told Nick there was an emergency and that he should take my car and meet me at my apartment in the morning. Will you be okay?"

"I'll be totally fine. I've got the rest of the wannabe secret service over here to stalk me all day. I have a feeling that I will have alot more sympathy for you after today than I had when we were in high school," I smile.

"I feel the need to point out that I actually was a secret service agent for most of your high school career." Abby says, looking up from her phone.

"See? I'll be fine."

Macey just laughs before giving me another hug, and giving Liz one and then running out the door.

"Here's your discharge papers," a nurse smiles, walking in. "You can hand them in at the front desk."

"Thanks, bye!" I say, grabbing the clipboard. She seems slightly put off by this, which I don't understand. This is a CIA hospital, nobody wants to be here. She should be used to this kind of behaviour. I'm too eager to get out to really dwell on this point, however. I quickly sign the papers as we walk to the elevators and drop them on the front desk as we walk past. Bex and Grant have two cabs waiting for us when we get outside- one for the four of us and one for Joe and Abby. "I think we're going to head back to the apartment for a bit," Liz says, "unless you want us to stay."

"No, you guys should go. Get some rest, you just spent a crazy night in a very uncomfortable hospital. I'll be fine." I tell her. "In fact, I`m kind of relieved. I love you guys, but I don`t need any more protective measures"

Liz laughs and gives me a hug, followed by Jonas.

"Call us after your appointment," Liz calls as I climb into the cab.

"So what's the plan?" Bex asks as we drive towards the apartment.

"Packing," I tell her, "and maybe a little shopping. But mostly packing, seeing as we're going back to Gallagher tonight, for the forseeable future."

When we get to the apartment, Zach and Grant pay the fare, while I dig out my keys and get the mail, which is nothing but chinese menus and a couple bills.

"All the extra suitcases are in the basement storage," I tell Zach, who nods and turns to g down the stairs, while Bex and I head up to the apartment.

"Alright," I unlock the door, "let's get- WHAT THE!" I open the door to see the biggest mess I've ever found. It looks like a badly executed search, turned into a ramsacked mess.

"Holy crap!" Bex exclaims, looking over my shoulder, "what happened?"

"Zach." I growl, climbing over a pile of pizza boxes, stacked by the door.

"Man, that guy works fast. We were only gone three weeks. Grant didn't even make a dent in our place. He even did a load of laundry!"

I turn around and look at her.

"Bex, where do you think Grant was the whole time we were away?"

"Huh," she tilts her head in thought. "I suppose you're right. But that doesn't explain the laundry."

"No, but the fact that your husband is the world's biggest suck up does."

She sticks her tongue out at me and starts climbing towards the bedroom, while I try to make my way to the kitchen to find some garbage bags.

"Hey, I found the suitcases!" Zach calls as he opens the door.

"ZACHARY GOODE YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" I yell, climbing out of the kitchen so that I can snap his neck.

"Oh- crap," he breathes, then sees my face.

(Let's just say its the same face that once made a terrorist, who had killed more than 5000 civillians in one day, burst into tears.)

"Okay, Cam," Zach puts his hands up in front of him, "I know this looks bad, but I was going to clean it up before you got home, I just never got the chance since your mom called and we didn't go home. Please don't kill me!"

I stare at him for a few more seconds (42.7) before throwing the box of trash bags at him.

"Get cleaning," I order, jumping to the bedroom, where I find Bex laughing.

"That was terrifying!" she exclaims as I walk over to the closet and start folding clothes into suitcases.

"Ya, well, after six years of living with you, and working for the CIA for ten, I pretty much have the terrifying thing down," I smile.

**A/N: I'm finally done this chapter! I am sooooo sorry for making you guys wait so long. To all of you who are still out there, thank you soooooooo much for remaining faithful. I love you guys sooo much. And I just want you all to know that I have a good baseline for the next chapter and I'm going to start typing it out NOW. Thanks guys! More soon (I'm serious this time)**

**EM**


End file.
